Long live
by Mitsuki91
Summary: Questa è la storia non solo dell'ultimo anno dei Malandrini, ma anche e soprattutto della prima guerra magica. *** "Lunga vita a Lord Voldemort! Lunga vita a suoi Mangiamorte!" "Lunga vita agli eroi, che riusciranno a fermare questa follia."
1. Prologo

**Probabilmente ci sono in giro diverse storie sui Malandrini che cercano di trattare il periodo (fra le quali ricordo Soldier, della fantastica Risa :3), ma io spero di fare lo stesso un buon lavoro.**

**Innanzitutto il rapporto fra Lily e James sarà diverso. Loro sono amici, non si detestano, e il loro amore nascerà pian piano. E poi ci sono gli altri Malandrini, gli scherzi, l'ultimo anno, i Serpeverde e i futuri Mangiamorte, così come i futuri membri dell'Odine.**

**E c'è una guerra, fuori. Una guerra da combattere e vincere, con Silente a capo dell'Ordine e Lord Voldemort che controlla tutto dall'alto del suo rifugio. In mezzo, un Ministero incapace che nasconde più menzogne che sicurezza.**

**Spero di essere in grado di trattare tutto al meglio, davvero.**

**Ah, il titolo è tratto da una canzone di Taylor Swift XD ho pensato che riassumesse bene il concetto… Nel senso, sono tutti eroi, tutti hanno combattuto e tutti avranno "lunga vita", verranno ricordati in un modo o nell'altro. So che il testo non c'entra molto, ma ero in difficoltà sul titolo D:**

**Non ho altro da dire, quindi… Buona lettura! ;) Fatemi sapere che ne pensate ;)**

* * *

**Prologo**

James Potter aveva iniziato a cambiare dal primo giorno del suo sesto anno scolastico. O meglio, per gli altri e soprattutto per Lily Evans quella era la data, ma in realtà James si era perso molto prima – e si era perso nei favolosi occhi blu mare di Ivonne Briquelot, una francesina che aveva avuto la fortuna di conoscere durante le vacanze estive.

James, infatti, era stato spedito dai genitori presso dei parenti in Francia, dove aveva conosciuto la bella strega che aveva avuto il merito, fra le altre cose, di fargli scordare completamente la Evans. La loro storia d'amore era durata fino a Natale dello stesso anno, quando Ivonne aveva interrotto ogni contatto con lui dopo averlo scaricato via gufo per, a suo dire, non soffrire più la lontananza. Lui ne era uscito distrutto, ma anche profondamente diverso. Innanzitutto, se durante il primo trimestre di scuola si era comportato come il solito bulletto arrogante – sebbene non importunasse più la Evans, cosa di cui lei era grata ogni giorno – la rottura con Ivonne lo fece allontanare da quei passatempi malsani. Anche quando si riprese dalla fine della sua storia d'amore, tornando ad avere il sorriso, ormai non provava più alcun divertimento nel sottomettere i più deboli – sebbene avesse le sue eccezioni, come i Serpeverde; tuttavia i suoi atti non avevano quella teatralità di cui avevano goduto in passato.

Il secondo punto a favore fu un graduale avvicinamento alla Evans. Lily, come ormai aveva il permesso di chiamarla, si era dimostrata dispiaciuta della fine della sua bellissima storia d'amore e soprattutto colpita da come aveva reagito alla notizia. Aveva iniziato a parlargli per consolarlo ed era finita ad essere promossa a 'migliore amica'. Sì, James aveva usato queste esatte parole, tanto che lei gli era scoppiata a ridere in faccia e gli aveva detto che "il termine 'migliore amico' si dovrebbe smettere di usare passati i tredici anni".

Un'altra tragedia, poi, ben più grave della prima, aveva colpito James Potter alla fine dell'anno scolastico. Sua madre, Dorea Potter, era morta in seguito ad una brutta malattia dal decorso rapido. Nemmeno un mese dalla notizia che stava poco bene, che era venuta a mancare.

I malandrini, Lily e in generale tutti i compagni di casa gli erano stati vicini, così lui pian piano aveva ritrovato il sorriso, ancora una volta. Quell'episodio aveva contribuito molto ad avvicinarlo alla giovane Evans, e la loro amicizia ne era uscita più forte di prima.

Nonostante il dolore, nonostante la guerra e la situazione catastrofica del mondo magico, James Potter si era ripromesso di continuare a sorridere.

* * *

Albus Silente pensava, seduto alla scrivania del suo studio da preside.

Aveva davanti a sé una cartina della Gran Bretagna, e diverse 'X' rosse segnavano i luoghi in cui Lord Voldemort aveva fatto strage.

Se lo ricordava ancora, l'inizio di tutto: circa quattro anni prima, Tom Riddle era piombato nel centro di Londra con alcuni dei suoi Mangiamorte e aveva ucciso tutti i Babbani che si trovavano in zona. Il Ministero della Magia, subito allertato, era intervenuto ma non aveva potuto far nulla contro il suo potere. Lord Voldemort aveva alzato la bacchetta al cielo e il Marchio Nero si era stampato sulle nubi grigie; poi, con la voce amplificata dalla magia, aveva proclamato il suo nome e le sue intenzioni.

"Io sono Lord Voldemort, colui che rovescerà lo Statuto di Segretezza e dominerà il mondo magico. Per secoli i maghi e le streghe sono stati costretti a nascondersi, per colpa di questi sciocchi e inutili Babbani. Ma voi avete visto, come loro non sono altro che scarafaggi che non possono nulla, _nulla_, contro il nostro potere. Riprendiamoci ciò che ci spetta! Diamo di nuovo lustro e onore ai Purosangue, a chi ha scelto di non vivere questa buffonata e che si è ritirato dal mondo, incompreso, per non mischiarsi a questi esseri indegni, che soffocano la nostra natura!

Io, e solo io, posso assicurarvi che il mondo diverrà un posto migliore in seguito alla rivelazione di maghi e streghe!

Lunga vita a Lord Voldemort!

Lunga vita ai suoi Mangiamorte!"

Quella era stata la sua prima e unica apparizione pubblica. Aveva messo l'intero mondo magico in stato di allerta, che era letteralmente impazzito di fronte all'emergenza. Il Ministero aveva avuto il suo bel da fare anche solo per Obliviare tutti i testimoni dell'accaduto, ma le voci erano circolate lo stesso e si era capito che sarebbe stata guerra.

Lord Voldemort non si era più fatto vedere di persona, vero, ma da quel momento aveva pianificato e colpito diverse volte, tramite i suoi fidati Mangiamorte. Aveva fatto diverse stragi in diversi centri Babbani, aveva iniziato ad assassinare chi gli si opponeva, premunendosi di segnare il luogo del delitto con il Marchio Nero… E, in tutto questo, il Ministero non sembrava capace di arginare la sua follia.

Anche per quello era nato l'Ordine della Fenice. Silente aveva capito sin da subito che qualcosa andava fatto, solo che era molto più complicato del previsto. Innanzitutto non era stato in grado di reclutare molte persone – sia perché selezionava con un certo criterio la gente da ammettere nelle sue fila, mentre Lord Voldemort stava creando un esercito non indifferente non facendosi alcun scrupolo –; poi prevedere dove e come Lord Voldemort avrebbe colpito non era cosa da poco. Inoltre, essendo la sua una società segreta, dovevano anche evitare di farsi scoprire dal Ministero stesso, che processava e condannava innocenti e colpevoli senza essere in grado di fare una vera distinzione.

Quindi, Albus Silente stava pensando alla prossima mossa da fare. Era appena iniziato il nuovo anno scolastico e lui, malgrado i suoi buoni propositi, avrebbe dovuto analizzare e selezionare gli studenti dell'ultimo anno, per poi chiedere ai più promettenti e fidati di unirsi all'Ordine.

Sospirò, allungandosi sulla sedia e alzando lo sguardo dalla cartina geografica. Non piaceva nemmeno a lui, sapeva che non faceva altro che condannare vite innocenti mandando dei ragazzi a combattere, ma non aveva altra scelta.

Tutto, _per il bene superiore_.


	2. Ritrovarsi

**Ecco a voi un aggiornamento ;)**

**Lo metto ora perché domenica parto e non potrò aggiornare per circa una settimana ;)**

**Buona lettura, fatemi sapere, e tenere presente che i primi capitoli saranno comunque abbastanza introduttivi ;)**

* * *

**Ritrovarsi**

Dopo un viaggio in treno lunghissimo, in cui nessuno era rimasto fermo nel proprio scompartimento, ma tutti cercavano tutti per salutarsi dopo mesi che non si vedevano, Hogwarts li accolse come una seconda casa.

I Malandrini, che durante tutto il viaggio avevano tormentato il povero Frank Paciock, si rilassarono appena durante il banchetto, dopo aver interrotto per ben tre volte lo smistamento a causa dei loro modi di fare esuberanti.

Una volta saliti in camera si misero tutti il pigiama, ma l'energia era nell'aria e James e Sirius non riuscivano proprio a stare fermi.

"Voi due! Sto cercando di dormire!" protestò Frank, esasperato, che era stato zitto fino a quel momento per paura di finire di nuovo al centro dell'attenzione.

James e Sirius, però, lo ignorarono, continuando a punzecchiarsi con una Piuma Elettrizzante e ridendo come bambini.

Peter era seduto sul suo letto a sfogliare pigramente un libro, e disse solo "Ignorali" rispondendo a Frank e reprimendo uno sbadiglio. Remus, invece, era in bagno da almeno dieci minuti.

"Ah!" esclamò James, colto di sorpresa, quando un brivido gli percorse il corpo partendo dalla schiena "Maledetto, hai barato! Toccava a me!"

Sirius, con la lunga piuma in mano, sghignazzò.

"Ora ti faccio vedere io, cane!"

James gli si avventò sopra, iniziando a far finta di picchiarlo, e i due, che erano sul letto di Sirius, caddero con un tonfo.

"Rrrrgh… Wof! Wof!" stava urlando Sirius, nell'imitazione di un cane ringhiante.

James, sotto di lui, stava emettendo un verso stranissimo, che Peter associò al bramito del cervo. Il ragazzo scosse la testa, sfogliando un'altra pagina del libro: i suoi due migliori amici non sarebbero mai cambiati.

Sirius e James, del tutto ignari di ciò che succedeva nel resto del dormitorio, stavano continuando a rotolarsi sul pavimento, facendo la lotta. Ad un certo punto, Sirius riuscì a bloccare a terra James, fermandogli i polsi con le mani e bloccandogli le gambe pesandosi sopra l'amico.

"Wof! Wof!" abbaiò di nuovo, mentre Ramoso protestava con un lungo lamento. Poi, facendo un sorriso malandrino, Sirius si abbassò e stampò una lunga leccata sul viso di James, nell'imitazione perfetta di un cane. Mancava solo la coda scodinzolante.

"Oh. Mio. Dio."

I due girarono lo sguardo e videro Lily Evans osservarli a metà fra il divertito e lo scandalizzato. Subito si staccarono e si rialzarono in piedi, lisciandosi il pigiama.

"Lily!" esclamò James, andando incontro alla ragazza "Che ci fai qui?"

"Credo che non riuscirò più a levarmi dalla testa quest'immagine." rispose lei, ignorandolo e aggirandolo, per andare da Remus, che era uscito in quel momento dal bagno.

"Ma che ci fa lei qui?" borbottò sottovoce Sirius, contrariato.

"Ha bussato e le ho detto avanti. Non è colpa mia se voi fate gli idioti." gli rispose Peter, sempre continuando a leggere.

"Senti, Remus, io e le ragazze ci chiedevamo se a voi andava di fare qualcosa… Un pigiama party, tipo, dato che questo è il primo giorno del nostro ultimo anno insieme…"

"Ma voi non dormite mai?" protestò debolmente Frank, che era sdraiato sul letto e si teneva un braccio sugli occhi, per schermarsi dalla luce.

"Ehi, qui sono io il re, perché lo chiedi a Lunastorta?" intervenne James, protestando.

Lily alzò gli occhi al cielo, sorridendo.

"Perché tu sei il re, ma Remus ha il potere." rispose, indicando la spilla da Caposcuola del ragazzo, poggiata sul comodino.

"Non è giusto, ecco." borbottò James, mettendo il broncio e facendosi cadere sul proprio letto.

"Per me va bene." rispose Remus "Basta non fare troppo rumore…"

"Oh, grazie al cielo, almeno tu hai rispetto per il mio sonno!" esclamò Frank, girandosi a pancia in giù e coprendosi la testa con il cuscino.

"In realtà, pensavo agli altri dormitoti. Se qualcuno ci denuncia alla MacGranitt, siamo finiti."

Frank emise quello che sembrava un lamento contrariato.

"Va bene, vado a chiamare le altre!"

Meno di cinque minuti dopo, Lily, Mary, Alice e Emmeline erano in camera dei ragazzi. Peter aveva messo via il suo libro e si era disteso a pancia in giù sul letto; James e Sirius si erano seduti per terra a gambe incrociate; Remus stava frugando nel suo baule e Frank si era bellamente addormentato a pancia in giù, nella stessa posizione in cui Lily l'aveva lasciato.

"Allora." disse poi Remus, riemergendo dal baule con una sfera di luce magica in mano. Con un colpo di bacchetta spense tutto e accese la strana lampada, posizionandola al centro del pavimento "Che si fa?"

Ora tutti i volti erano in penombra e l'atmosfera si era fatta… Magica, in un certo senso.

"Non ne ho la minima idea." rispose Mary, avvicinandosi al letto di Peter.

"Che avete fatto durante le vacanze?" chiese Emmeline, sbadigliando.

"Direi che possiamo iniziare parlando di quello." rispose Remus "Dunque, io sono rimasto a casa fino a due settimane fa, poi sono andato da James con Peter… Non l'avessi mai fatto…"

"Sì, sul treno ho sentito che una mattina ti sei svegliato con i capelli che cercavano di strozzarti… Li stavi ancora maledicendo…" disse Emmeline, annuendo.

"È stato uno scherzo bellissimo!" protestò James, avvicinandosi a Lily. La ragazza gli poggiò il viso sulla spalla, reprimendo uno sbadiglio.

"Io sono stata in Irlanda con i miei e con Petunia." disse, interrompendo la replica di Remus "Il posto era bellissimo, ma mia sorella è stata insopportabile come al solito."

"Solo io sono rimasta a casa tutta l'estate a far nulla?" chiese Mary, ma non sembrava dispiaciuta. Tutti sapevano quanto la ragazza, durante le vacanze, adorasse dormire fino a tardi, rinchiudersi in camera a leggere e ingozzarsi di dolci. In effetti, era pallida come suo solito, segno che non aveva praticamente visto il sole.

"Anche io sarei rimasto a casa, ma questi tre mi hanno costretto a stare con loro." rispose Peter, allungando le mani e facendole penzolare dal letto, ai lati di Mary.

"Ehi! Codaliscia, se eri così infastidito potevi anche non venire!" intervenne James, piccato.

"Certo, certo." rispose lui, sorridendo appena. In realtà si era divertito molto a casa dell'amico, ma non gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di ammetterlo – e poi a volte lui e Sirius erano proprio esagerati, lo sapevano tutti.

"Io me ne sono andata in Francia da mia zia." disse Emmeline, poggiando la testa sulle gambe di Lily e sbadigliando di nuovo.

Il gelo calò per un secondo, alla parola 'Francia'. Tutti sapevano che era un argomento tabù per James, ma evidentemente lei se ne era dimenticata, troppo presa dal sonno.

"Ehm, beh" intervenne Alice, salvando la situazione "Io ho passato l'estate in campagna, dai nonni… Come al solito, niente d'eccezionale…"

Nessuno le rispose e, poco dopo, si ritrovarono tutti a sonnecchiare.

Nonostante la buona volontà, il lungo viaggio e il sontuoso banchetto erano riusciti a stancarli abbastanza; persino James e Sirius parevano spenti, dopo aver consumato energie nella lotta.

Crollarono così, sul pavimento del dormitorio.

* * *

Lord Voldemort era seduto nel soggiorno della sua villa di campagna – un dono che Evan Rosier gli aveva fatto anni e anni addietro – nonché base operativa. Stava bevendo vino rosso assieme ad alcuni dei suoi fidati: Rosier, appunto, che non mancava mai d'invitare; Avery e Dolohov.

"Mio signore, quale sarà la prossima mossa?"

"Oh, abbi pazienza, Evan. Appena arriverà il nostro ospite sapremo tutto."

Meno di cinque minuti dopo un Elfo Domestico apparve annunciando l'arrivo di uno straniero. Lord Voldemort gli disse di farlo accomodare.

L'uomo era alto, vecchio – aveva il volto costellato di rughe –, con i capelli grigi pettinati alla perfezione e lo sguardo severo. Appena entrò, i tre Mangiamorte sghignazzarono, divertiti.

"Allora, mio caro amico, che novità ci sono?"

"Signore, la politica del Ministero prevede di mostrarsi impassibili di fronte agli eventi. Gli Auror e il Wizengamot lavorano a pieno ritmo, ma non è opportuno farsi vedere confusi, deboli o sopraffatti; in sostanza si continua a perseguire la stessa politica degli anni passati. Per questo motivo a novembre, in occasione di Samhain, a Diagon Alley si terrà una grande festa, e la sicurezza sarà triplicata rispetto al solito."

"Molto bene." rispose Lord Voldemort "Bene, benissimo. Gradisci del vino? O devi andare?"

"Ho una riunione fra circa un'ora, mi spiace."

Voldemort fece un cenno del capo, congedando il suo ospite.

"Allora, dove colpiremo?" gli chiese poi, di nuovo, Rosier.

"Come hai sentito, la maggior parte degli Auror si concentreranno a Diagon Alley per l'occasione. Se Londra sarà inaccessibile… Punteremo a Cardiff."

I tre Mangiamorte risero. Era fin troppo facile sviare il Ministero; certo, il Ministero stesso stava facendo il loro gioco. Con la scusa di cerimonie, inaugurazioni e feste, sperando così di mantenere alto l'umore della gente, non facevano altro che sottrarre Auror alla vigilanza generica di altri posti.

"Fino a novembre, continuiamo come al solito?" chiese Dolohov, una volta che le risate si furono placate.

"Al solito." rispose Lord Voldemort, alzando il bicchiere come per brindare.

"Al solito." risposero i tre, imitando il suo gesto.

Il solito, sì, che prevedeva incursioni in località babbane a caso per rapirne, torturarne e ucciderne la gente, indegna di vivere in questo mondo.


	3. Segreti

**Allora… In questo capitolo doveva esserci un altro pezzo, ma mi sono resa conto che sarebbe venuto troppo lungo =..= sto cercando di non mettere tutto subito, ma le idee ci sono e sono quelle, perciò… O meglio, non era prevista la parte di Marlene, ma mi è venuta da metterla lì e lì l'ho piazzata, tagliando poi la cosa con Emmeline u.u Tanto, alla fine, i personaggi li dovrò presentare tutti u.u**

**In ogni caso, per questo capitolo solo Hogwarts! Mi spiace se non si vede né Silente né qualche Mangiamorte, ma non voglio affrettare le cose. Prima o poi conosceremo l'Ordine e tutto (e l'identità del misterioso informatore di Voldy), ma con calma ;)**

**Ringrazio chi legge/segue/preferisce/commenta ;)**

**Buona lettura, fatemi sapere!**

* * *

**Segreti**

Alice Prewett stava dormendo, quando sentì sotto la guancia sinistra qualcosa di duro. Infastidita, ma ancora insonnolita, allungò una mano, tastando la zona per capire e liberarsi da qualsiasi cosa fosse. Sentì solo della stoffa e sempre quella cosa dura, quindi, ormai sveglia, aprì leggermente gli occhi, vedendo Emmeline davanti a sé, che dormiva con la testa appoggiata sulle gambe di Lily. Alzò il viso, confusa, e scoprì che si era addormentata sul cavallo dei pantaloni di Remus Lupin, che dormiva ancora, ignaro di tutto. Appena si rese conto di _che cosa_ stesse stringendo con la mano, cacciò un urlo che svegliò quasi tutti.

"Lupin! Sei un porco!" urlò, mentre tutti aprivano gli occhi e si guardavano attorno, confusi. Lei era rossissima in faccia e si era allontanata il più in fretta possibile dal ragazzo.

"… Eh?" rispose lui, non ancora del tutto presente.

"Shht!" intervenne James, che dopo aver sbattuto gli occhi per tre volte era già sveglio e vigile "Non fate rumore!"

Emmeline sbadigliò sonoramente, coprendosi la bocca con le mani. Mary si girò ad osservare un assonnato Peter che si guardava intorno e ridacchiò, piano, perché il ragazzo aveva sì dormito sul letto, ma si era addormentato con la faccia sul legno, e adesso aveva il segno rosso sulla guancia.

"Perché non possiamo far rumore?" chiese Lily, biascicando le parole e cercando di alzarsi.

"Perché Frank sta ancora dormendo." rispose James, sottovoce.

Sirius, a quelle parole, si alzò a schiena dritta, uno sguardo malandrino sul volto.

"Oh, ragazzi, non avrete mica intenzione di fare qualcosa di male, vero?" chiese Alice, riavvicinandosi al gruppo "Non potete lasciarlo in pace, poverino?"

Ma i malandrini non la stavano ascoltando: ormai completamente svegli, si lanciavano occhiate strane e ridacchiavano sotto i baffi.

"All'attacco?" chiese Sirius, alzandosi in piedi. Gli altri si affrettarono ad imitarlo.

"All'attaccoooooo!" urlò James, lanciandosi come gli altri sul letto di Frank e sommergendolo.

"Ma che ca…!" urlò il ragazzo, svegliandosi di soprassalto.

Lily e le altre stavano ridendo, mentre Frank si girava nel letto cercando di buttare giù tutti e imprecando a gran voce.

"… Basta! La dovete piantare, voi sudici esseri, ma che ho fatto di male…!"

In effetti, da che avevano memoria, tutti sapevano che Frank veniva visto come una sorta di idolo dai compagni. Lo nominavano sempre, litigavano su presunte liason segrete con lui, e, ovviamente, non perdevano occasione per toccarlo e stargli appiccicati. In effetti, il povero Frank aveva già sopportato abbastanza.

Un altro urlo, stavolta di Mary, riuscì a farli zittire tutti.

"Ma è tardissimo! Fra mezz'ora iniziano le lezioni!" disse, osservando l'orologio da polso e scuotendolo, come a voler modificare l'orario solo desiderandolo.

Si scatenò il panico e le ragazze si precipitarono in fretta e furia fuori dal dormitorio dei maschi, per andare a vestirsi e sistemarsi. Solo Emmeline se la prese più comoda, conscia che non sarebbe mai arrivata in tempo per accaparrarsi il bagno per prima, e rimase per un lungo istante a fissare James, che dal canto suo stava frugando nel baule.

Poi, con uno strano sorriso furbo, decise di raggiungere le amiche.

* * *

Erano arrivati in Sala Grande che mancavano dieci minuti all'inizio delle lezioni. La McGranitt li aveva sgridati tutti, consegnando loro gli orari, anche perché le avrebbero fatto far tardi a lezione.

Lily, non avendo tempo per la colazione, si prese qualche toast e se li mise in borsa, pensando di mangiarseli più tardi, dopo la prima ora. Anche Mary, Alice e Remus avevano seguito il suo esempio, prima di avviarsi – sempre correndo – verso l'aula di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure; mentre Emmeline, James, Peter, Sirius e Frank si stavano abbuffando come se non ci fosse un domani.

"I tuoi amici sono proprio disgustosi, Remus, come li sopporti?" chiese Lily, scuotendo la testa, una volta che furono arrivati in prossimità dell'aula e che ebbero rallentato.

"Beh, io…" stava per rispondere lui, ma fu salvato da Marlene McKinnon, che li stava aspettando fuori dall'aula.

"Sirius non è con voi?" chiese, calma.

"Arriva dopo, abbiamo fatto tutti tardi stamattina…" rispose Mary, superandola per cercare posto in aula.

Marlene annuì, facendola passare.

Lei e Sirius avevano una specie di storia da quasi un anno, ormai.

Sirius, verso i quindici-sedici anni, aveva goduto di una rispettabile popolarità fra le ragazze, che cercavano a tutti i costi di accaparrarselo. Lui ci aveva provato con qualcuna, ma era uno spirito essenzialmente libero e, per questo, appena le ragazze si facevano troppo appiccicose le scaricava in malo modo. Per lui, contavano solo gli amici.

Marlene, in questo senso, era diversa. Anche lei si era interessata a Sirius per via del suo bell'aspetto, vero, ma anche lei, esattamente come lui, aveva la sue priorità. Voleva diventare una Guaritrice, era la Corvonero migliore del suo anno e di tutta la scuola, e lo studio era per lei fondamentale. Aveva convinto Sirius – che voleva liquidarla prima ancora che aprisse bocca – a mettersi con lei promettendogli un rapporto tranquillo, non soffocante, con nessuna pretesa per il futuro o per lo stare insieme. Era riuscita ad ottenere una 'prova', perché Sirius non si fidava del tutto, ma poi le cose erano andate meglio del previsto.

In effetti, molti si erano stupiti della longevità del loro rapporto. Marlene non era una brutta ragazza, vero, ma si capiva che curare il proprio aspetto non rientrava fra le sue priorità. Aveva i lunghi capelli neri sempre raccolti in una treccia frettolosa e portava degli occhiali spessi che, uniti alla frangia lunga, le coprivano gli occhi azzurri, altrimenti bellissimi. Non si truccava mai né si interessava alla moda, preferendo la comodità di jeans e maglie larghe quando non doveva vestire la divisa.

Comunque, era stata di parola: lei e Sirius si vedevano a lezione e poche volte in giro per il castello; addirittura, se erano sotto esami o Sirius ne stava combinando qualcuna con i suoi amici, potevano passare tre-quattro settimane fra un 'appuntamento' e l'altro. Nessuno di loro due si era mai lamentato; non erano la classica coppia cuori e amore; anche durante le uscite ad Hogsmeade non sempre andavano insieme. In ogni caso, il loro rapporto funzionava a meraviglia.

"Oh, eccoti qui." disse Marlene, vedendo Sirius correre verso l'aula assieme agli altri ritardatari, meno di due minuti dopo. La nuova professoressa, comunque, non era ancora arrivata.

"Marlene, ciao!" esclamò lui, sorridendo e riprendendo fiato.

"Ho tenuto il posto a te e James, spero che non vi dispiaccia."

"No, anzi… Grazie mille."

Sirius si chinò sulla ragazza e le lasciò un lieve bacio sulle labbra, prima di entrare in aula e dirigersi verso il fondo di essa, dove due dei libri di Marlene occupavano il solito banco suo e di James.

Gli altri non erano stati così fortunati: a parte Marlene, che sedeva sempre in prima fila, il resto dei Corvonero aveva occupato i posti migliori. Remus e Peter, ad esempio, erano stati costretti a sedersi vicino alla porta, in prima fila.

"Ragazzi, buongiorno a tutti." disse una donna, probabilmente la nuova professoressa di Difesa, entrando in aula e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Remus alzò la testa di scatto, sentendo un vago profumo di rose nell'aria.

La professoressa appoggiò i libri sulla cattedra e si girò verso gli studenti, sorridendo.

"Sono Giada Rota, sono italiana e sono la vostra nuova professoressa di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure."

Remus quasi non l'aveva sentita, ma si era limitata ad osservarla con la bocca leggermente socchiusa.

La professoressa Rota indossava abiti babbani, una leggera camicia azzurra e una lunga gonna abbinata; aveva il viso dolce e il sorriso leggero, le labbra piene; aveva due occhi azzurri che infondevano tranquillità e qualche lentiggine sul naso; i capelli erano castani raccolti in una coda alta.

Remus sentì il suo cuore perdere un battito e poi riprendere il suo lavoro forse più forte di prima, sentì il sudore imperlargli la fronte e sentì le mani tremargli leggermente.

Non era possibile.

Non gli era mai capitato, non riusciva a capacitarsene.

Perché a lui, perché ora, perché nei confronti di una professoressa?!

Eppure, nonostante tutto, capì di essersi innamorato, o quantomeno di essersi preso una madornale sbandata.

Durante tutta la lezione non sentì una parola, troppo preso ad ammirare la nuova professoressa.

* * *

Emmeline aveva osservato James per tutto il giorno, di nascosto. Meditava da tempo sulla faccenda; voleva parlargli ma non sapeva cosa dirgli, né come.

Alla fine, gli chiese di seguirla poco prima che tutti scendessero a cena.

James, stupito, acconsentì. Non aveva un rapporto particolarmente speciale con Emmeline, anche se erano tutti amici. La ragazza, infatti, era sfuggente. Aveva sempre sul viso un cipiglio deciso, severo, e non si lasciava quasi mai andare alle risate.

"Che succede, Emmeline?" le chiese, circospetto, una volta che la ragazza si fu fermata. Erano poco lontani dalla Sala Comune, in un corridoio comunque abbastanza isolato.

Lei si girò e lo fissò negli occhi per qualche secondo.

"Conosco il tuo segreto." disse, infine.

"Il mio…?"

"Sono stata in Francia, James."

Per un attimo, il gelo calò su di loro. Era argomento tabù, lo sapevano tutti, ma Emmeline non voleva desistere. Non _poteva_ desistere. James, dal canto proprio, iniziò ad agitarsi.

"Sai che i miei genitori sono persone abbastanza famose ed influenti, no? Ho partecipato a diverse cene con i principali Purosangue francesi, e… L'ho vista. Ho conosciuto Ivonne Delacour."

Ecco, infine, che le paure di James si stavano verificando. Il ragazzo non sapeva bene cosa provare: confusione, speranza, arrabbiatura, _sollievo_.

Non ci fu bisogno di ulteriori parole. Alla fine, James sorrise, colpevole.

"E così lo sai, eh?" chiese.

Emmeline lo sapeva, sì. Aveva visto Ivonne, la famosa Ivonne, colei che aveva rubato il cuore di James e che l'aveva malamente scaricato… Ed era rimasta stupita.

Era rimasta stupita dalla _somiglianza_.

Ivonne aveva forse qualche chilo in meno di _lei_, meno seno e meno sedere; aveva gli occhi screziati di nocciola, il naso più piccolo e all'insù e le labbra più sottili; le sfumature dei capelli non erano quelle giuste, forse, ma… I suoi occhi erano verdi, splendenti, e anche lei aveva qualche lentiggine sulle spalle, per non parlare dei capelli rossi… _Rossi_…

Sembrava una brutta copia di Lily.

"Sì, lo so. Voglio dire che ti appoggio, James. Voglio aiutarti."

Per la prima volta, James vide un sorriso furbo sul volto di Emmeline.

E così, lei non solo _sapeva_ – sì, sapeva che aveva cercato una sostituta di Lily; che, nonostante tutto, era rimasto sempre innamorato di lei – ma voleva pure aiutarlo.

"Da… Davvero?"

"Certo. Siete una bella coppia. Secondo me stareste bene insieme."

Gli occhi di James si illuminarono.

"È quello che ho sempre sostenuto." rispose, fiero.

"Ramooooosoooo!" urlò qualcuno, probabilmente Sirius.

James girò le spalle a Emmeline, per andare dal suo migliore amico, mentre sentiva Peter borbottare qualcosa come "Non urlare come un babbeo, probabilmente è già sceso a cena." – erano vicini, molto vicini. Lei lo fermò, trattenendolo per le vesti.

"C'è altro?" chiese lui.

"No, niente. Solo… La prossima volta ti svelo un mio segreto, così siamo pari. E stai tranquillo, perché non lo dirò a nessuno."

James le sorrise, prima di girare l'angolo e di finire addosso a Remus, che stava accompagnando gli altri Malandrini a cena.


	4. Segreti - parte due

**Segreti – parte due**

Emmeline sentiva un peso dentro di sé.

Era contenta di aver scoperto il segreto di James, davvero contenta… Così, avrebbe avuto qualcuno con cui confidarsi.

In effetti, era rimasta parecchio stupita quando aveva incontrato per la prima volta Ivonne Delacour. James l'aveva descritta a lei e agli altri come una bellissima francesina bionda dagli occhi del color del mare, e invece… Le aveva parlato, aveva chiesto se fosse lei la famosa Ivonne che aveva avuto una storia con James e, dopo aver ottenuto la conferma, aveva capito.

James si vergognava.

Per quel motivo non aveva mai mostrato loro nessuna foto, ma solo delle lettere – sì, all'epoca era ancora un egocentrico che si compiaceva di essere al centro dell'attenzione – e per questo Ivonne era diventato un argomento tabù dopo che si erano lasciati. Chissà, forse aveva pure tirato un sospiro di sollievo, al momento. Altrimenti, se la loro storia fosse andata avanti, come avrebbe fatto a giustificare agli amici… Beh, _quello_?

Sì, James si doveva essere vergognato, perché aveva capito anche lui che era _sbagliato_.

Ma sbagliato per chi, per cosa? Era davvero sbagliato amare una persona solo perché somigliava ad un'altra? Non era forse più sbagliato permettere alla gente di giudicare un amore?

Un amore…

Questo pensiero la riportò al suo segreto.

Suo, e di Dorcas Meadowes.

Lei e Dorcas erano amiche d'infanzia. Le loro madri si conoscevano, erano state compagne ad Hogwarts, entrambe Tassorosso. Ma solo Dorcas era stata smistata in quella casa, mentre Emmeline era finita in Grifondoro, come suo padre.

Non che lei si sentisse veramente appartenente alla casa di Godric. Quando si fermava a riflettere, non capiva cosa il Cappello avesse visto in lei. Non si sentiva particolarmente coraggiosa, o orgogliosa, o pura di cuore… Ma Dorcas le diceva che semplicemente non riconosceva il coraggio, perché lo chiamava in modo diverso.

Decisione, ecco.

Con tutto quello che stava succedendo nel mondo, anche se lei era una Purosangue, Emmeline non aveva avuto dubbi: avrebbe combattuto contro Lord Voldemort, perché così andava fatto, perché era _giusto_. Non c'era stata esitazione nella sua scelta, e Dorcas le ripeteva sempre che era stato questo a fare la differenza. La differenza fra le case, sì, e la differenza fra loro due.

Emmeline era arrivata nella piccola aula dove si incontrava con Dorcas, e si mise ad aspettarla sfogliando il libro di Antiche Rune.

Aveva iniziato a capire di amare Dorcas fin da bambina. Era gelosa di lei, non c'era altro modo di dirlo, e se erano con altri bambini… Beh, si isolava più del solito, teneva il broncio finché Dorcas non tornava da lei. Poi, con la crescita del suo corpo, aveva iniziato a pensare cose strane, come quella di voler baciare la sua migliore amica.

Per anni era stata combattuta, divisa fra ciò che le avevano insegnato essere giusto e ciò che sentiva dentro di sé. Alla fine, anche se non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di confessarsi, Dorcas aveva capito.

Era stata lei a fare il primo passo, nonostante tutto, nonostante fosse una Tassorosso e lei una Grifondoro. Nelle questioni d'amore, le case importavano davvero poco.

Era stata Dorcas ad avvicinarsi, una sera, e a baciarla. Era stata lei a capire cosa si agitasse nel cuore di Emmeline – lei, la sola a cui era concesso di vederlo – ed era stata sempre lei ad accettare i suoi sentimenti, a ricambiarli.

Stavano insieme ormai da sei mesi ed Emmeline non poteva sentirsi più felice di così.

Eppure, c'era quell'inquietudine.

Dorcas entrò nell'aula e lei fece finta di niente, continuando a far vagare lo sguardo sul libro senza leggerlo davvero. La ragazza poggiò la cartella e si avvicinò, sedendosi accanto a lei e prendendole il viso fra le mani, distraendola dalla finta lettura.

"Mi sei mancata." sussurrò, prima di baciarla.

La porta era stata sigillata, come al solito.

L'inquietudine di Emmeline nasceva dal segreto.

* * *

Remus Lupin aveva passato il pomeriggio del secondo giorno di scuola chiuso nel suo armadio.

Gli altri l'avevano visto marciare a passo deciso verso di esso, aprirlo ed entrarci, e come al solito non avevano fatto niente.

Era un'abitudine sua; strana, vero, ma sua, e ormai tutti la conoscevano.

Remus, quando aveva bisogno di pensare o di meditare su una determinata faccenda, si chiudeva _sempre_ in un armadio. Era iniziato tutto dopo che Greyback l'aveva morso: lui non sapeva esattamente cosa fosse successo, ma sua madre scoppiava sempre a piangere e suo padre era basito, passava dalla felicità forzata ad una cupa depressione… Lui voleva capirci qualcosa, così si era introdotto furtivamente nella camera dei genitori – non si ricordava nulla dell'attacco, solo era rimasto incosciente per un giorno e si era risvegliato al San Mungo dolorante, ma poi era passato, e ancora non sapeva che ogni notte di luna piena sarebbe diventato un mostro – per cercare degli indizi, ma i suoi erano rientrati prima del previsto e lui si era trovato costretto a nascondersi proprio nell'armadio. Lì aveva appreso la verità su ciò che era successo e sulla sua condizione, mentre suo padre cullava e cercava di consolare sua madre, e la cosa era andata avanti per così tanto tempo – per ore – che lui aveva avuto tutto il tempo di riflettere sulla faccenda. Certo, all'epoca aveva nove anni e non è che fosse arrivato poi a tutte queste grandi conclusioni, ma da allora aveva iniziato a trovare gli armadi… Rilassanti, in un certo senso, e solo all'interno di uno di essi riusciva a concentrarsi quando doveva prendere una decisione importante.

Il giorno prima aveva provato quelle sensazioni strane, quel batticuore, nei confronti della professoressa Rota… Non poteva essere. Insomma, era un ragazzo appena diciassettenne, non poteva davvero… Oh, cavolo, James gliel'aveva menata su così tanto su cosa si provasse, e il batticuore, e la luce dei suoi occhi, e… Ma non poteva essere…

Remus chiuse gli occhi e si premette una mano sulle tempie, inspirando a pieni polmoni l'odore di vestiti puliti. Quello era in grado di calmarlo davvero, e forse era un altro dei motivi per cui trovava così adatti gli armadi, per riflettere.

Insomma, la sostanza era che si era preso una cotta per una professoressa, ma ancora non se ne capacitava. Non aveva mai provato niente di simile prima, ma già solo ricordarsi la forma del suo viso lo faceva sentire accaldato, e questa _non era una buona cosa_.

Francamente, se doveva scegliere, avrebbe preferito una vita priva di legami sentimentali di quel tipo, perché rendevano tutto assurdamente complicato. A parte poche eccezioni, come quella di Sirius, non aveva ancora visto un rapporto di coppia che non fosse costellato di incomprensioni e tragedie – James ne era stato un esempio, e quando aveva attraversato la sua fase depressiva post-Ivonne… Beh, non voleva pensarci.

Per di più si era invaghito di una professoressa. Non un'alunna qualunque, con cui avrebbe avuto una chance – _Merlino, sarebbe stato meglio qualsiasi cosa, anche avere davvero una liason con Frank!_ – ma una _professoressa_!

Una piccola parte del suo cervello immaginò che alla fine dell'anno sarebbe fuggito con la professoressa Rota, facendo quel modo finire la sua carriera di insegnante – perché lo sapeva, ogni professore di Difesa durava in carica solo un anno –. L'altra parte di sé stava scivolando nella depressione e analizzando i pro e i contro di quella situazione, ma all'improvviso il pensiero di Giada Rota che si dimetteva con una lettera per stare con lui gli sembrò così assurdo e divertente che si mise a ridere. Cercò di trattenersi, ma non riuscì, e da fuori il resto dei Malandrini e Frank sentirono quelle risate oscene e fuggirono tutti dal dormitorio, spaventati dalla reazione isterica di Remus – che ovviamente non si accorse di nulla.

Poi il ragazzo riprese fiato, esausto, e con il dorso della mano si asciugò le lacrime. Non sapeva se gli erano sfuggite per il troppo ridere, o perché sapeva che quella possibilità non si sarebbe mai avverata, e non solo per la differenza d'età o per la posizione di professoressa-alunno.

Fino a quel momento, non aveva mai considerato l'essere un Lupo Mannaro come una completa maledizione. Certo, le notti di Luna Piena facevano male da morire, e lui sapeva, _sapeva_, che nessuno l'avrebbe mai più guardato con gli stessi occhi, se si fosse saputo in giro… A parte i Malandrini, ovvio, ma loro erano l'eccezione che confermava la regola… Comunque, vivere una storia d'amore per lui era impossibile, a meno che la sua futura compagna non avesse mai scoperto il suo segreto. E questo era davvero molto improbabile, se la sua futura compagna l'avesse amato davvero… Certi indizi saltavano all'occhio e, se per gli amici erano nascondibili, ad uno sguardo

più attento risultavano chiari. Poi, dopo, tutto sarebbe cambiato, per forza di cose.

Remus non aveva mai considerato quella prospettiva. Non aveva mai avuto una ragazza, ma non gli era pesato: i suoi amici gli bastavano e non aveva mai provato niente per nessuna, quindi perché complicarsi la vita? Solo, la vita ora gli si era complicata da sola, volente o nolente.

Come si sarebbe dovuto comportare? Non era bravo nelle questioni di cuore. Forse doveva parlarne… Ma a chi? James l'avrebbe tirato scemo e basta; forse preso in giro. Sirius anche, e non aveva neppure esperienze che potessero essergli utile. Peter… Beh, Peter non aveva neanche mai avuto una ragazza, figuriamoci…

Aveva finito le opzioni. Non era ancora così disperato da andare a chiedere alle ragazze – perché Frank, nonostante tutto, era allo stesso livello di Peter come esperienza – e non avrebbe neppure saputo a chi rivolgersi. Non gli risultava che le sue compagne fossero o fossero state fidanzate…

Remus decise che ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Avrebbe provato a farsi passare quella sorta di cotta e, se proprio la situazione fosse precipitata, sarebbe andato da qualcuno – non sapeva ancora chi, ma qualcuno avrebbe trovato.

Uscì dall'armadio esattamente venti minuti dopo esserci entrato, sentendosi rigenerato nel profondo come ogni volta.

* * *

Severus Piton era sdraiato sul suo letto e osservava il telo del baldacchino, pensieroso.

Quell'anno aveva passato solamente una settimana a casa, per le vacanze estive, perché poi lui, Mulciber, Avery e gli altri ragazzi _che contavano_ erano stati invitati a casa dei Prewett – i Prewett che avevano le idee _giuste_, almeno – per trascorrere le vacanze tutti insieme. Ovviamente, una volta invitato, non aveva esitato ad accettare: qualunque cosa sarebbe stata meglio di casa, e i Prewett erano ricchi Purosangue, perciò aveva vissuto due mesi fra gli agi, servito dagli Elfi Domestici e godendo di ogni comfort – aveva persino avuto accesso alla biblioteca di famiglia; dopo tanti anni che conosceva Lucas e le sue sorelle, i genitori dei ragazzi l'avevano praticamente adottato.

Era tutta una questione di amicizie, alla fine, si era ritrovato a pensare in più di un'occasione. Lui aveva conosciuto Mulciber e Avery per ovvi motivi, aveva aderito alle loro idee dapprima per non essere escluso, e poi, una volta persa anche quell'unica luce che forse avrebbe potuto portarlo su un'altra strada, non aveva fatto altro che rinnegare il passato e stringere legami. Regulus Black, dapprima, e poi Gibbon e Lucas, divennero parte come lui di un gruppo unico: coloro che aspiravano alla conoscenza e al potere, coloro che condividevano gli ideali del Signore Oscuro e che, per questo, sarebbero voluti essere dei Mangiamorte.

La famiglia di Mulciber aveva gli agganci giusti, come dopotutto quella di Avery e di Black. E Severus si era sentito molto onorato di far parte di quel gruppo, davvero, anche quando c'era stato _qualcuno_ a dirgli il contrario.

Credeva di aver superato quella parte della propria vita, dopotutto. Sì, vero, frequentavano sempre la stessa scuola, ma il castello era grande e lui aveva imparato a fare i percorsi giusti, a guardare in certe direzioni invece che altre, ad _evitarla_. Lei non era mai stata in grado di perdonarlo e, se in un primo momento si era sentito sconfitto, poi l'orgoglio e l'umiliazione avevano preso il sopravvento e Severus aveva concluso che, dopotutto, se non era stata in grado di capirlo allora non meritava di essere sua amica.

Figurarsi essere qualcosa di più.

E così era andato avanti, reprimendo e ignorando, cambiando il percorso per arrivare alle aule e scappando da Spinner's End ogni qualvolta gli era possibile.

Pensava che stesse andando tutto bene, che la sua vita era ottima, che non potesse chiedere di meglio… Fino a due settimane prima.

Eloise Prewett l'aveva baciato.

Lì per lì era rimasto interdetto, poi qualcosa – probabilmente gli ormoni da diciassettenne – l'avevano fatto ricambiare il bacio, e insomma, dopo diversi baci rubati negli angoli nascosti di Prewett Manor, Eloise si era auto convinta di essere diventata la sua ragazza. Lui non le aveva detto niente in merito e lei, dai canto suo, non ne aveva parlato a nessuno, timorosa di scatenare le ire del fratello gemello.

Severus ci aveva riflettuto, in quelle due settimane, ed era arrivato alla conclusione che non gli dispiacesse poi così tanto essere accompagnato da Eloise – era graziosa, era Serpeverde, era Purosangue; e insomma, sarebbe stato solo un vantaggio averla come compagna, avrebbe rinsaldato i legami che intendeva costruire, anche se prima avrebbe dovuto rassicurare Lucas –. Ci aveva riflettuto ma solo in astratto, solo in termini di convenienza, e nelle due settimane passate a scambiarsi baci era arrivato persino a credere che potesse davvero affezionarsi a lei, dopotutto.

Poi era tornato ad Hogwarts, e sul treno aveva visto _lei_.

Era stato inevitabile: per quanto si fosse sforzato di non guardare la piattaforma del Binario, non poté fare a meno di camminare nello stretto corridoio del treno, per raggiungere lo scompartimento con Mulciber e Avery. Era stato allora che l'aveva vista.

Bella, più bella di come se la ricordasse. Cresciuta, più matura, ma allo stesso tempo se stessa.

Rideva, Lily, rideva con i capelli rossi che le ricadevano sul viso e con gli occhi verdi socchiusi, rideva ad una battuta di Alice o così gli era sembrato; rideva e passò oltre senza nemmeno notarlo, o forse faceva finta, ma a lui non importava.

Importava invece la stretta al petto, il fiato che mancava, le ginocchia che tremavano. Importava la sensazione pungente di _sbagliato_ e le lacrime che premevano sugli occhi, e che Severus si era impegnato a ricacciare indietro, assumendo un'espressione neutra e leggermente annoiata, come suo solito.

Ora che era solo per la prima volta da quando erano arrivati ad Hogwarts, Severus poteva permettersi di pensare.

Pensò a Eloise, pensò ai legami, alla convenienza, al Signore Oscuro e ai suoi desideri. Poi pensò a Lily, _lei_, che era diventata tabù e che cercava ormai da un anno di allontanare dal suo cuore, senza successo. La rivide, splendida, mentre rideva e lo sorpassava, e l'immagine di Eloise che si avvicinava per baciarlo si sovrappose al ricordo di Lily, facendo scattare qualcosa dentro di lui.

Severus si trovò a piangere lacrime silenziose, coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio.

_Avrei dovuto dare a lei il mio primo bacio_, pensò, mentre il dolore diventava più acuto e la nostalgia premeva, così come la sensazione di _sbagliato_.

_È solo un momento. Passerà. Devi solo riprendere ad evitarla_, cercava di mediare la parte razionale di sé.

_No, ho sbagliato tutto, lei aveva ragione!_

_Severus, non essere sciocco. Hai scelto la tua strada, presto tornerai in te._

_Ma Lily… Lily…_

_Lei non esiste più. Non è mai esistita. Vai avanti. Sei forte._

Severus si girò su un fianco, mentre i singhiozzi diventavano forti e numerosi, e ringraziò Merlino che in quel momento non ci fosse nessuno nel dormitorio.

Si addormentò poco dopo, con in testa la fusione dei suoi ricordi: Eloise si avvicinava per baciarlo, ma non era Eloise, bensì Lily.

_È un'illusione_, pensò, prima di addormentarsi, _non è reale._

_Ma è tutto ciò che desidero._

* * *

Il Ministro della Magia era seduto nel suo ufficio e osservava con sguardo vuoto fuori dalla finestra incantata.

Anche quella volta aveva preso la sua decisione, ed era stata la stessa dall'inizio del suo mandato.

Ma, come al solito, aveva dovuto considerare il male minore… Per se stesso. Essere un Nato Babbano, di quei tempi, poteva rivelarsi molto pericoloso… Ma, dopotutto, chi mai avrebbe sospettato proprio di _lui_?

Non era stato facile scegliere, all'inizio. Sapeva di star condannando la nazione magica, ma era troppo codardo per poter fare qualcosa.

Lord Voldemort, prima di fare la sua apparizione pubblica come tale, aveva studiato la politica del paese ed era venuto a cercarlo personalmente, sapendo che lui ambiva al posto di ministro e che era anche uno dei favoriti, nonostante l'opposizione delle maggiori famiglie Purosangue.

Lui, Oliver Smith, non aveva potuto far altro che accettare le condizioni poste da quell'essere spregevole, per aver salva la vita. Si era impegnato a fondo nella campagna elettorale, mentendo a tutti – ma chi, in politica, non lo faceva? – e risollevandosi con il pensiero che avrebbe comunque realizzato il sogno della sua vita. Vincere era stato il meno: il popolo l'aveva votato dopo aver visto la minaccia del nuovo Signore Oscuro, perché lui si era sempre posto a difesa dei Nati Babbani, essendolo lui stesso, e non aveva mostrato paura nell'ammetterlo, cosa che l'aveva fatto apparire come coraggioso e temerario, di quei tempi. Persino le maggiori famiglie Purosangue avevano recitato al meglio, fingendo di essere indignate dalla vittoria ma non dimostrandolo apertamente, per non essere accusare ingiustamente di seguire gli ideali di Lord Voldemort – con le dovute eccezioni, ovviamente. Eppure, era tutto un teatrino per convincere gli altri.

Smith stesso era un doppiogiochista.

Smith stesso era il primo informatore di Lord Voldemort; intoccabile dagli stessi Auror che comandava, e al contempo insospettabile per via del suo stato di sangue – addirittura, appariva tenace a perseverare nel suo incarico, conoscendo il pericolo che si nascondeva dietro l'angolo.

Ma, nonostante i rimorsi di coscienza, doveva farlo, per salvarsi la vita e per salvare la propria famiglia.

Lord Voldemort aveva promesso. Non avrebbe toccato né lui né i suoi cari, in cambio di collaborazione, e a quel punto non importava che vite innocenti venissero strappate, se appartenevano a sconosciuti dai volti ignoti…

Solo che l'atmosfera, al Ministero, era cambiata. La tensione era palpabile, gli Auror erano sotto accusa – _non è stato fatto abbastanza, è un affronto, la sicurezza del paese dove è? Da quanto tempo va avanti questa storia, tre anni ormai?_ – e il paese, beh, era sull'orlo di una guerra civile. Lasciare campo libero a Voldemort non significava lasciare agire indisturbati un piccolo gruppo di persone, ma le conseguenze di quel gesto si riflettevano su tutta la popolazione magica.

Oliver non sapeva che fare.

Era bloccato, intrappolato, e una spada di Damocle pendeva sempre più vicina al suo capo.

L'orologio a pendolo batté le dieci di sera.

"Mi conviene andare a casa." sussurrò, rivolto ai fogli che stavano sulla sua scrivania da quel pomeriggio e che non aveva ancora toccato – sicuramente erano rapporti di delitti commessi, statistiche aberranti, richieste d'aiuto mascherate dalla formalità.

Oliver si alzò, inforcò il cappello e andò a casa utilizzando la Metropolvere.

* * *

**Stavolta le note alla fine u.u**

**Allora, innanzitutto questo capitolo è un omaggio a Risa :D devo dire due cose a tal proposito: la prima, è che mi sembra che la mia Emmeline abbia le stesse paranoie della sua, ma nonostante le somiglianze non ci sarà nulla in comune… Non la sto plagiando né niente, solo partono dallo stesso presupposto, diciamo così. La seconda… Beh, gli armadi XD Gli armadi sono DECISAMENTE un omaggio a Risa… Ho deciso di usarlo per Remus, perché Remus è un personaggio che mi sfugge e che ho voluto caratterizzare per questa sua particolarità.**

**Parlando sempre di lui, volevo anche sottolineare una cosa. Questo Remus non è un animo tormentato come si vede in molte fan fiction, che non riesce ad accettare la sua condizione da Lupo Mannaro. Mi spiego meglio: sì, lui sa che l'essere un Lupo Mannaro è un ostacolo per la vita e per i sentimenti che ora prova – spero di essermi spiegata anche nel capitolo per questo – ma per il resto lo vedo come lui stesso si descrive nei libri, ovvero un ragazzo incosciente a diciassette anni che ha deciso di "sfruttare" la sua condizione per divertirsi con gli amici nelle notti di luna piena. Di sicuro non è stato lui a chiedere ai Malandrini di diventare Animaghi, ma ha apprezzato tantissimo il gesto e non ha esitato a lanciare il buon senso alle ortiche per trasformare una notte di sofferenze in un'occasione di gioco e divertimento. Per questo motivo non si danna l'anima, non ancora: ci pensano gli amici a non farlo deprimere e lui stesso non si sente – non ancora, ripeto – un mostro completo, senza alcun futuro o cose simili. Vive alla giornata, diciamola così.**

**Spero che sia chiaro e che sia una scelta apprezzata, ecco tutto.**

**Credo di aver finito quello che avevo da dire XD**

**Alla prossima! ;)**


	5. Lo scherzo di inizio anno

**Eccomi qui con un nuovo aggiornamento ;)**

**Non potevo non scrivere di uno scherzo di inizio anno, no? Quindi, eccolo.**

**I capitoli escono sempre più lunghi di quello che vorrei scrivere, ma pace. Ci sono delle cose che non ho detto subito, e che vedremo nel prossimo a mò di flashback.**

**Ah, già, giusto per chiarire una cosa… Lucas, Eloise e Giselle Prewett sono tre gemelli al penultimo anno, e stanno ovviamente in Serpeverde. Questo perché nello scorso capitolo non ho specificato ^^" Prima o poi vi scriverò una lista di tutti gli studenti (utili, almeno XD) con la suddivisione in anni e in case…**

**Detto questo, ringrazio chi mi segue, e vi lascio alla lettura! ;)**

* * *

**Lo scherzo di inizio anno**

Avevano progettato quello scherzo circa una settimana prima di tornare ad Hogwarts.

Era il loro ultimo anno, e doveva aprirsi con qualcosa di epico: chi di dovere non sarebbe dovuto risalire direttamente a loro, vero, ma gli altri avrebbero capito, e tanto sarebbe bastato.

"Peter, contiamo su di te." aveva detto James all'amico, annuendo in modo grave e incrociando le braccia al petto.

"Per il sacro potere di questo coso, noi ti benediciamo." aveva aggiunto Sirius, sventolando un telecomando, che aveva trovato nel baule di Remus.

Remus si stava grattando una guancia con l'angolo di un libro e sbadigliò.

"Ragazzi, giuro sul mio onore malandrino che porterò a termine la missione."

"Perfetto. Hai due giorni, mi raccomando."

"Sicuro. Remus, ti occupi tu dei miei compiti?"

Il ragazzo gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.

"Non ti serviranno _tutti e due_ i giorni per…"

"Remus!" intervenne Sirius, puntandogli contro il telecomando come se fosse una bacchetta "Non fare il guastafeste, tu _devi_ dargli il giusto supporto!"

"… E sia." rispose, dopo aver alzato gli occhi al cielo "Dov'è la piuma incantata, ragazzi?"

James buttò all'aria il suo baule per trovarla, mentre Peter era già sparito oltre la porta del dormitorio, per svolgere la sua missione segreta.

"Eccola!" esclamò infine il ragazzo, tirando fuori dal baule una piuma un po' sgualcita decorata con una grossa 'M' al centro. La porse a Remus che se l'intascò e si alzò, pensando di scendere il sala comune per fare i compiti.

"Aspetta, Lunastorta… Che è questo coso, me lo spieghi?"

"È un telecomando." rispose il ragazzo, sospirando. Sirius aveva visto diversi oggetti babbani a casa sua, nel corso degli anni, ma non riusciva mai a ricordare nulla "Serve ad accendere la televisione… Sai, quella specie di scatola che ho in salotto e che mostra immagini di persone e cose…"

"Ah!" esclamò Sirius, illuminandosi. Aveva capito, stranamente "E perché era nel tuo baule? Qui non c'è la… Telepisione, o come si chiama."

"Boh, ci sarà finito per sbaglio."

Remus uscì prima che gli altri due potessero fermarlo e si cercò un angolino isolato della sala comune. Tirò fuori quindi dalla cartella, che si era portato dietro, tutto l'occorrente per fare il tema di Trasfigurazione; infine prese la piuma incantata.

Era stata una delle loro prime invenzioni, al secondo anno. L'avevano pensata per copiare i compiti, o meglio… Per fare in modo che scrivesse con la calligrafia e lo stile dei diversi malandrini uno stesso concetto, su fogli diversi, in base alle esigenze. Uno di loro faceva il compito, poi con un semplice incantesimo guidava la penna su un altro foglio e questa si metteva a scrivere le stesse cose, in modo leggermente diverso. Si era rivelata parecchio utile – ed era stato difficile riuscire a trovare gli incantesimi giusti con cui incantarla –, soprattutto per evitare di perdere tempo a fare i compiti quando qualcosa ribolliva in pentola. Remus aveva strigliato i suoi amici in diverse occasioni, quando loro cercavano di usarla senza che ci fosse un avvenimento significativo all'orizzonte – dopotutto, era stata pensata per fronteggiare eventuali _emergenze_, come quella di quei giorni –, ma anche lui ogni tanto cedeva e si guadagnava il suo pomeriggio di pieno relax. Facevano i compiti a rotazione, in quelle occasioni.

Dopo aver finito di scrivere il suo tema, mentre osservava la penna incantata che scriveva le stesse cose con la calligrafia e lo stile di Codaliscia, Remus sorrise, ripensando al fatto che era stato anche merito di quella penna se avevano potuto inventare la Mappa del Malandrino… O meglio, avevano utilizzato un metodo simile per far apparire sulla Mappa delle scritte che simboleggiassero loro e i loro caratteri, utili soprattutto ogniqualvolta qualcuno di 'esterno' trovava la Mappa e provava ad usarla – magari considerandola semplicemente una pergamena dalla forma strana. Certo, finora solo Frank era riuscito a testare il metodo, ma aveva capito subito che la cosa apparteneva a James e gliel'aveva restituita disgustato – in quel caso, erano apparse diverse frasi d'amore nei suoi confronti, e le scritte avevano continuato a litigare su chi fra loro dovesse stare con Frank.

Bei ricordi.

In effetti, da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare Hogwarts, Remus poteva dire di aver accumulato un sacco di bei ricordi.

* * *

Peter si era nascosto in una piccola aula vuota fuori dal dormitorio del Serpeverde – era il più ostico, quindi meglio partire da loro – e si era trasformato in un topo. Si era avvicinato quanto più possibile al muro che separava il corridoio alla sala comune e aveva atteso, il cuore palpitante per l'emozione e il timore di essere scoperto.

Dopo circa mezz'ora di 'appostamento' erano arrivate Giselle e Etoille Prewett, che avevano pronunciato la parola d'ordine – _Merlino_ – prima di entrare in Sala Comune. Peter aveva alzato le orecchie e aveva memorizzato la parola, poi era tornato di nuovo nell'aula vuota e si era ritrasformato.

Stava tornando verso la parte 'buona' dei sotterranei, dove c'erano i Tassorosso e le cucine, quando aveva incontrato Mulciber e Avery.

"Ma tu guarda, ti sei perso, Grifonidiota?" aveva chiesto il primo, con un sorriso strafottente.

Aveva avuto paura. In un primo momento aveva avuto paura, e aveva chinato il capo, ma poi l'aveva rialzato e aveva fissato i due negli occhi, prima di allontanarsi a testa alta senza tuttavia dir niente. Non era saggio attaccar briga con i Serpeverde, soprattutto perché loro erano in due e lui da solo, ma non voleva mostrarsi vigliacco. Era un Grifondoro, dopotutto!

Mulciber non gli bloccò il passaggio, ma disse: "Sei così sfigato che senza amici non hai il coraggio di rispondere, vero?", che lui ignorò, continuando per la sua strada.

Però bruciava.

Le parole che aveva detto Mulciber non erano del tutto false. Lui non era come Sirius, che avrebbe sicuramente risposto a tono, né come James, che avrebbe riso loro in faccia. Non era in grado neppure di guardarli con il dovuto rispetto, come avrebbe fatto Remus.

In effetti, senza i suoi amici non si sentiva nulla. Non era definito, non aveva un carattere proprio: i suoi amici erano i suoi modelli, e lui era cresciuto con loro, tentando di assomigliar loro almeno un po', ma senza successo. Sentiva di dover trovare ancora il suo posto nel mondo, anche se con i Malandrini si sentiva… A casa. Eppure, una famiglia, per quanto grande e unita, non può vivere solo per se stessa.

Peter girò l'angolo e sospirò, appoggiandosi per un secondo al muro.

Qual era lo scopo della sua vita? Forse cercare di rispondere a quella domanda era eccessivo. Meglio partire da: cos'avrebbe fatto una volta lasciato Hogwarts?

James e Sirius sarebbero diventati Auror, era il loro sogno, e lui, sebbene avesse sempre cercato di emularli, questa volta non ne voleva sapere. Non che intendesse star fuori dalla guerra, ma il dover essere in prima linea lo terrorizzava. Anche Remus aveva scelto di non seguirli, e la cosa l'aveva sia rincuorato che lasciato perplesso. Gli aveva quindi chiesto il perché, e Remus aveva risposto in modo intelligente, come suo solito.

_Non dobbiamo per forza stare insieme ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro, per essere uniti. James e Sirius hanno i loro sogni, io i miei. Possiamo essere amici anche senza fare le stesse cose._

In fin dei conti, riflettendoci, erano state proprio quelle parole a far vacillare tutte le sue certezze. Perché se non doveva emulare gli amici, allora… Chi era lui, Peter Minus?

Non aveva ancora la risposta.

"Ehy, ti sei perso?"

Un ragazzino, un Serpeverde del primo anno, gli si era avvicinato.

"No, tranquillo." aveva risposto lui, riprendendo a camminare. Come se potesse perdersi, lui, uno dei creatori della Mappa del Malandrino!

Con un misto di orrore e raccapriccio si rese conto di essersi scordato della parola d'ordine dei Serpeverde, ma questa gli tornò in mente in meno di un minuto.

_Sarà meglio scrivermela_, pensò, tirando fuori la bacchetta e facendo comparire piuma e pergamena.

Ora doveva solo scoprire quella dei Tassorosso e quella dei Corvonero.

* * *

"Codaliscia, sei il meglio."

"Davvero, non so come faremmo senza di te."

"E mi hai risparmiato un giorno di compiti… Per premio te li faccio lo stesso, dai."

"Si può sapere che state blaterando voi quattro?"

I malandrini interruppero il loro 'comizio segreto' – erano tutti sul letto di Peter e avevano chiuso le tende del baldacchino, sussurrando a mezza voce – e la faccia di James sbucò fra la stoffa.

"Frank, _mon amour_, quando sei tornato?"

"Adesso. Prima stavo schiacciando un pivello a Spara-Schiocco." rispose il ragazzo, buttandosi sul suo letto a pancia in giù e sporgendosi per frugare nel baule. Tirò fuori una scatola di Cioccorane, al che gli occhi di James si illuminarono e lui spalancò le tende del baldacchino.

"Cioccolatooooo!" esclamò.

"Non ci provare nemmeno."

Frank aveva estratto la bacchetta con un agilità sorprendente e aveva immobilizzato James con un incantesimo della pastoia.

"Ti sta bene, amico." gli disse Sirius, scavalcandolo "Frank, non è che mi daresti una rana?"

"Con molto piacere, Sirius."

James, seppur immobilizzato e sdraiato a faccia in su sul pavimento, cercò di lanciargli un'occhiataccia.

Remus e Peter seguirono la linea 'cortese' di Sirius e ottennero una Cioccorana a testa, che si mangiarono alla faccia di James. Poi qualcuno bussò alla porta.

"Sì?"

Entrò Mary, sorridendo e arrossendo lievemente.

"Ecco, James… Non so se sia il momento più opportuno, comunque… Emmeline ti cerca."

Remus si sporse per recuperare la bacchetta, che era come al solito sul suo letto, e sciolse l'incantesimo che teneva James prigioniero.

"Me la pagherete, marrani." disse, alzandosi e fulminandoli con lo sguardo, prima di uscire.

Mary rimase ferma e imbambolata sulla porta, con l'espressione un po' persa, come se dovesse fare qualcosa ma non si decidesse.

"Ti serve altro?" chiese Frank, mettendo una mano davanti alla bocca per non far vedere l'interno pieno di cioccolata.

Mary arrossì.

"Ecco, veramente… Vorrei parlare con Peter."

Peter sgranò gli occhi e si indicò.

"Io?" chiese, non preoccupandosi della cioccolata e della bocca sporca.

"Avanti, Coda, va'." lo spinse Remus, facendolo quasi cadere dal letto di Frank.

Peter, leggermente allibito, seguì la ragazza fuori dal dormitorio.

* * *

"Melly, volevi parlarmi?"

"Seguimi e non fare rumore."

Emmeline afferrò il polso di James e lo condusse fuori dalla sala comune. Una volta svoltato l'angolo, si fermò e gli puntò la bacchetta contro, disilludendolo.

"Ma che…?"

"Sssht. Ti mostro il mio segreto, ma tu non devi farti scoprire."

Pieno di dubbi e domande, James continuò a seguirla.

Emmeline discese varie scale, prese tre passaggi e segreti e si ritrovò in un corridoio vuoto, dalle parti del terzo piano. Si fermò, come in attesa, e James pensò bene di nascondersi nell'alcova di una statua: era disilluso, vero, ma un osservatore attento avrebbe potuto accorgersi lo stesso del suo profilo.

Non capiva. Emmeline aveva scoperto il suo segreto, vero, e lo aveva anche mantenuto, come gli aveva promesso. Gli aveva anche detto che doveva dirgli il suo, di segreto, sì, questo se lo ricordava… Ma perché fare tutta quella scena, disilluderlo e portarlo in un corridoio abbandonato? Perché sembrava così nervosa, impaziente?

Qual era il segreto di Melly?

James la osservò per parecchi minuti, cercando di studiarla. Teneva le mani incrociate sotto il seno e un piede batteva ritmicamente sul pavimento; sembrava in attesa. Non era una brutta ragazza, sebbene lui non l'avesse mai vista in tal senso – in effetti, lui aveva sempre e solo visto Lily _in tal senso_ – ed era riservata, quasi chiusa. Forze con le ragazze si apriva di più, questo non poteva saperlo, ma con lui e con gli altri maschi non aveva poi sto gran rapporto.

Perché, quindi, coinvolgere lui e non qualcun altro? Per avere la certezza che non parlasse, dato che lei conosceva il suo segreto? Ma come faceva a non fidarsi degli altri, _delle altre_, quando erano sue amiche, o così pareva?

Prima che potesse giungere ad una conclusione – o confondersi ancora di più – sentì un rumore di passi affrettati.

"Melly!" esclamò una voce, e James si girò e vide Dorcas Meadowes. Non la conosceva di persona, sapeva solo che era una Tassorosso del penultimo anno "Mi hanno detto che mi cercavi, che dovevo venire qui, ma…?"

Non aveva fatto a tempo a finire la frase, che Emmeline le si era avventata contro: l'aveva afferrata per la vita e l'aveva baciata, con foga.

James quasi si slogò una mandibola, mentre Dorcas si riprendeva dalla sorpresa e afferrava il viso di Melly, ricambiando il bacio in modo molto passionale.

"Mi sei mancata." disse infine Emmeline, abbracciandola. Dorcas rise.

"Sciocca. Ci siamo viste ieri."

"Lo so."

"… E quindi? Tutto qui?"

"Scusa."

Emmeline si staccò da lei, sorridendo leggermente. Lanciò una breve occhiata verso il posto dove si nascondeva James, poi fissò di nuovo la sua ragazza.

"Torna pure dal club di Gobbiglie, scommetto che sentono la tua mancanza."

Dorcas sorrise, poi la baciò di nuovo, prima di girarsi e andarsene.

Passò un minuto buono, prima che Emmeline disse: "Adesso puoi smettere di nasconderti."

James uscì dal suo nascondiglio e Melly annullò l'incantesimo, rendendolo di nuovo visibile.

"Melly, io… Non so che dire."

"Non serve che tu dica niente. Mi basta che tu lo sappia; mi sono liberata da un peso."

"… Da quanto va avanti questa storia?"

"Stiamo insieme ormai da sei mesi."

"Ah."

Non sapeva che dire, davvero. Emmeline sembrava sempre la stessa, anche se ora la vedeva sotto una luce diversa. Era come… Come osservare qualcuno nudo per la prima volta. Non che avesse esperienza – una volta aveva visto Remus, vero, ma quello non contava –, ma gli sembrava il paragone più appropriato.

E, in un certo senso, Emmeline si era davvero messa _a nudo_ per lui.

James era un ragazzo semplice: agli occhi degli altri, appariva forse un immaturo sempre pronto a ridere e scherzare, ma in realtà aveva affrontato diverse situazioni difficili, prima fra tutte la morte di sua madre. Sapeva anche cosa volesse dire avere un segreto da non poter condividere, e forse era proprio per questo che Emmeline l'aveva scelto: non per ricattarlo, ma per dividere un peso che si portava dentro.

"Perché non lo dite? Son sicuro che gli altri capirebbero. Nessuno ti giudicherà male per questo, Melly."

"Lo so." aveva risposto lei, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Si stavano di nuovo dirigendo verso la sala comune "Ma io… Non lo so. È come se qualcosa mi bloccasse."

Perché, alla fine, era quella la verità: Emmeline sentiva un peso, perché non era in grado di vivere il suo amore liberamente, ma il problema nasceva tutto da dentro. Dentro di sé, e Dorcas sarebbe stata anche felice di rivelare la loro storia, forse… Non ne avevano mai parlato… Ma lei…

Non sapeva se era la paura del giudizio della gente a frenarla. O la paura del giudizio delle persone che amava, a dirla tutta: gli sconosciuti avrebbero potuto pensare quello che volevano, non era un suo problema. Solo che… Era come bloccata.

Rivelare a James il suo segreto era stato in qualche modo terapeutico: forse, avrebbe dovuto cominciare così, una persona alla volta, facendo dei piccoli passi.

Tornò in sala comune sentendosi decisamente più sollevata.

* * *

Era il primo turno come Caposcuola di Remus e lui già meditava di infrangere le regole. Certo, l'idea era stata di tutti i malandrini, ma il pensiero di tradire in questo modo la fiducia che Silente riponeva in lui… No, beh, a dir la verità la prospettiva lo eccitava _da morire._

Inoltre, avrebbe dovuto essere di ronda con Avery, così la sfida sarebbe stata più avvincente. Distrarre un Serpeverde e portarlo lontano dalle macchinazioni degli altri si sarebbe rivelata una vera sfida, e lui era pronto.

"Lunastorta, stavolta sei tu ad essere tutti noi." gli disse Peter, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

"Fagli vedere chi comanda, a quell'infimo essere!" esclamò James, brandendo un calzino come se fosse una spada.

"Via, ragazzi, è solo un idiota Serpeverde. Non c'è neanche bisogno di sfoderare le bacchette per aver ragione su di lui." disse Frank, uscendo dal bagno e sbadigliando. Aveva sentito solo l'ultima battuta di James.

"Possibile che tu dorma sempre?!" chiese Sirius, prima di stringerlo in un abbraccio.

Remus li lasciò a battibeccare e uscì prima dal dormitorio e poi dalla sala comune. Lui e Avery avrebbero dovuto iniziare la ronda dalla Sala Grande.

"Sei in ritardo." lo accolse Avery.

Remus non rispose e fece appena un cenno della testa, invitandolo a seguirlo.

"Perché diavolo dovrei abbassarmi ad andar dietro ad un Mezzosangue?" chiese Avery, non muovendosi di un millimetro.

Remus fece due calcoli. Gli altri dovevano assicurarsi che tutti dormissero, prima di uscire dal dormitorio, quindi aveva ancora… Circa due ore di tempo. Era meglio non perdere subito le staffe.

"Va bene, da dove preferisci iniziare?"

Avery lo superò, imboccando lo stesso corridoio verso cui lui stava andando. Remus strinse un pugno, ma lasciò correre, e lo seguì.

Sarebbe stata una lunga nottata.

* * *

Sotto al mantello ci stavano a malapena in due – con i piedi che spuntavano dall'orlo – così Peter si trasformò in un topo e li precedette. Andarono prima nella Sala Comune dei Corvonero, cercando in quel modo di fare con ordine, risparmiando tempo.

Entrare fu la parte più difficile, dato che si doveva rispondere ad un indovinello e non vi erano parole d'ordine, ma i malandrini erano noti anche per la loro intelligenza e non si fecero trarre in inganno.

Una volta nella torre, lanciarono incantesimi di rilevamento: fortunatamente, nessuno era rimasto in sala comune. James e Sirius si liberarono del mantello, mentre Peter tornava umano.

"Allora, io penso a quell'angolo, tu di là, Peter dietro."

"Ricevuto."

"Roger."

Si misero all'opera, facendo comparire con la magia gli oggetti più disparati: da una vasca da bagno ad uno spartitraffico, da un insieme di paperelle di gomma a delle coperte. Riempirono tutta la sala comune da cima a fondo, lasciandosi solo un varco per poter uscire, che si premurarono di far sparire man mano indietreggiavano. Alla fine, quando ormai non si vedevano più neppure le scale che portavano ai dormitori, James fece apparire una pigna proprio in cima alla catasta di oggetti.

"E questa è fatta." sussurrò Sirius, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle "Sotto con le altre."

Alla fine, ad Hogwarts non rimase sala comune libera. Ovviamente i ragazzi riempirono anche quello dei Grifondoro, scusandosi mentalmente con Remus che avrebbe dovuto passar la notte fuori – ma il ragazzo l'aveva saputo in anticipo, e si era rassegnato al suo destino.

La mattina dopo degli increduli Grifondoro osservarono una tigre peluches dondolarsi dal soffitto, ben visibile dal piccolo spazio rimasto in fondo alle scale; i Tassorosso fecero la stessa cosa con un manicotto e i Serpeverde furono svegliati dal suono insistente di una pergamena incantata, che continuava ad urlare "Pizzicoooootto! Pizzicooootto!"

James, Sirius e Peter se la risero sotto i baffi, sentendo gli improperi che il resto della casata rivolgeva ai 'sabotatori ignoti' e immaginandosi quello delle altre case; almeno finché la McGranitt non aprì il buco del ritratto, rimanendo quasi sommersa da delle cianfrusaglie che le erano piovute addosso, e, alzandosi e maledicendo Merlino, esclamò: "Potter, Black, Minus! Dovete venire subito, devo parlarvi. E voialtri, fate sparire _immediatamente_ questa roba!"


	6. Mostri e amori

**Torno prima di sparire per qualche tempo per darvi l'aggiornamento di questa storia.**

**I malandrini prendono un sacco e finisco per scrivere sempre tantissimo =..= accidenti… Comunque, credo che nei prossimi capitoli spazierò anche su altri personaggi, altrimenti non ne vengo più fuori.**

**Ah, sì… Lacelot è il fratello gemello di Marlene, che però è finito a Tassorosso, e Robert è il cugino di Emmeline Vance, che è all'ultimo anno di Corvonero. Avevo già parlato dei tre gemelli Prewett, vero? Ovviamente sono parenti alla lontana di Alice, ma hanno gli ideali Purosangue molto marcati, a differenza sua… E sono al penultimo anno di Serpverde.**

**Credo che per il momento non ci siano altri personaggi inventati, se capitano vi avviso man mano u.u grazie per l'attenzione ;)**

**Buona lettura! :D**

* * *

**Mostri e amori**

Peter poteva dire di aver avuto delle giornate piene.

Prima l'aver dovuto scoprire la parola d'ordine di tutte le case – aveva osservato per ore la Sala Comune di Corvonero, cercando uno schema negli indovinelli, o se ve ne fossero alcuni più ricorrenti, ma alla fine si era dovuto arrendere all'evidenza: la domanda che poneva la torre era casuale –, poi il colloquio con Mary…

Già, Mary.

Insomma, Mary aveva voluto parlargli, dopo una giornata in cui lui aveva compiuto il primo passo per una malandrinata e dopo che aveva avuto modo di ripensare ai suoi dubbi sul futuro e su se stesso; aveva voluto parlargli e… Confidargli che, da tempo, aveva una cotta per lui.

_Una cotta per lui._

Se la vedeva ancora di fronte, così, con il viso in fiamme e gli occhi bassi, mentre mugugnava che le sarebbe davvero piaciuto diventare la sua ragazza – _le sarebbe davvero piaciuto!_

A Peter, quasi era caduta la mascella. Non si era mai accorto dei sentimenti di Mary, perché semplicemente non credeva di poter essere desiderato. Non era di certo il più bello dei ragazzi, con la ciccia che aveva sulla pancia; né il più brillante, sebbene essere fra i malandrini faceva sì che Remus o gli altri fossero pazienti e gli spiegassero anche più volte un concetto, finché non lo capiva. Insomma, anche a prescindere dalla sua non proprio altissima media scolastica, lui non riusciva a comprendere.

Com'era possibile che Mary si fosse innamorata proprio di lui? Cos'era, uno scherzo delle ragazze?

"Io… Io… Ci devo pensare." aveva balbettato, confuso, prima di scappare lontano da lei, fuori dalla sala comune, senza nemmeno darle il tempo di replicare.

_Sono un idiota_, aveva pensato poi, a mente fredda, _di sicuro non mi vorrà più nemmeno parlare._

Per tutti quei due giorni si era concentrato sul piano e sulla scuola e, quando il pensiero di Mary lo assaliva, rimaneva minuti interi con lo sguardo nel vuoto, assorto, interrogandosi ancora e poi ancora sul quesito fondamentale.

_Se non è uno scherzo, che cosa ha visto in me Mary?_

Poi, dopo che lo scherzo dei malandrini era riuscito alla grande, quando pensava finalmente di smetterla di evitarla e di andar da lei a chiederglielo, seriamente, perché non ne poteva più di tormentarsi con quella domanda…

"Il signor Remus Lupin è in infermeria. Niente di grave, madama Chips dice che domani sarà pronto a tornare a lezione, ma sembra che abbia preso a pugni un altro studente e, beh, io e il preside ci accerteremo della veridicità di queste accuse. Nel frattempo mi sembrava giusto avvisarvi, così lo potete andare a trovare dopo le lezioni."

Remus.

Remus che faceva a pugni.

Sì, il mondo si stava ribaltando.

* * *

Remus osservava fuori dalla finestra e aveva la fronte corrugata. Aveva il labbro tumefatto e l'espressione imbronciata, e si girò solo quando James gli mise una mano sul braccio.

"Ehi, amico, che è successo?" chiese, con voce insolitamente dolce e pacata.

Gli altri due malandrini presero delle sedie e si sedettero attorno a lui, in silenzio.

Sapevano che Remus era un tipo riservato, e non volevano forzarlo a parlare se non se la fosse sentita.

Remus, però, vedendo l'espressione dei loro volti, si mise a ridere.

"Ah ah! Ahia, il labbro! Oh, accidenti… Mi servirebbe proprio un armadio."

Gli altri avevano sorriso, incoraggiati da quella risata.

La verità era che Remus non sapeva proprio che dire.

Era stata tutta colpa di quell'assurda ronda. L'avevano messo in coppia con Avery – ovviamente non aveva avuto la possibilità di scegliere i turni, dato che venivano stabiliti a rotazione dai diversi capiscuola –, che già era una cosa che gli aveva fatto saltare i nervi, e poi la missione dei malandrini, e la sfacciataggine di quell'essere… Le parole che aveva detto…

Remus strinse i pugni sulle lenzuola. Gli bastava alzare il capo sopra le teste dei suoi amici per vedere il letto dove stava Avery; era per quello che prima stava guardando fuori dalla finestra, lontano da lui. Non riusciva a vedere il ragazzo perché madama Chips aveva tirato le tende, e forse questo era un bene.

"_Ma come, Lupin, non hai protestato per questo turno di ronda?"_

"_So sopportare la puzza di un Serpeverde per qualche ora, non ti preoccupare."_

"_No, mi riferisco… Sai, siamo vicini alla luna piena, non ti senti stanco?"_

Quell'accenno alla sua condizione lo fece immobilizzare. Il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto: _come faceva a sapere?_ Silente aveva promesso di non dirlo a nessuno, e nessuno degli insegnanti sarebbe stato…

Avery rise della sua confusione.

"_Sai, Silente può anche far finta che tutto vada bene e che il mondo è lindo e pulito, finché siamo ad Hogwarts… Ma fuori, nella vita vera, credi che nessuno conosca il tuo segreto, Lupin? Davvero?"_

Lui aveva stretto le labbra. Sì, una persona a conoscenza del suo segreto c'era, ed era l'unica, perché suo padre aveva sempre fatto in modo di proteggerlo, trasferendosi spesso da una città all'altra… E non ne aveva mai fatto parola con nessuno, se non Silente, e se Avery conosceva il suo segreto, allora… Allora…

_Fenrir Greyback._

Era l'unico, l'unico altro essere vivente a sapere della sua trasformazione, perché l'aveva trasformato.

"_Sono contento di sapere che gente di alto rango ha il permesso di frequentare la tua casa, Avery."_

"_Oh, non tentare di fare il Purosangue con me, Lupin. 'Gente di alto rango'… Siamo in guerra, e si scelgono gli alleati migliori, non quelli più, come dire, consoni all'immagine."_

Remus aveva deglutito, cercando di stare calmo. Era ancora dietro di lui, camminavano piano fra i corridoi, e in quel momento si scordò persino della missione dei malandrini, accecato com'era dall'ira. Non sapeva dove stessero andando, e non gli importava neanche. Voleva solo che la serata finisse, che se ne potesse tornare nell'aula che si era preparato per quella notte, anche se sarebbe stato centomila volte meglio il dormitorio…

"_Sai, potrei raccontarti moltissime altre belle storielle, Lupin, le vuoi sentire?"_

"_Ho di meglio da fare che ascoltare un idiota come te."_

"_Oh, ma sono sicuro che le troveresti estremamente interessanti. Ad esempio, hai presente la mamma di Potter, quella che è morta lo scorso anno…?"_

Avery non fece a tempo a finire la frase, perché Remus era scattato. L'aveva strattonato per un braccio, facendolo girare, e poi l'aveva preso per la divisa, alzandolo e facendogli sbattere la schiena contro al muro.

Avery, i cui occhi per un momento erano stati attraversati dallo spavento, tornò a fissarlo con calma e con un sorrisetto canzonatorio.

"_Oh, siamo molto sensibili se si toccano gli amici, vero, Lupin? Mi sorprende che tu riesca a tenermi così, non dovresti essere molto indebolito per via dell'avvicinarsi della luna piena?"_

Remus tremava; il sangue gli era andato completamente al cervello e non sembrava avere il controllo di se stesso. Era come se il lupo volesse uscire con qualche giorno d'anticipo; come se la bestia si stesse risvegliando, artigliandogli l'anima, ma senza mutare il suo corpo.

Poi, dopo qualche secondo che lo fissava, Lupin lo lasciò andare di scatto, guardandolo con enorme disgusto mentre si rialzava. Gli diede le spalle, senza sapere bene cosa fare: solo, voleva andarsene da lì.

"_Lo sapevo, Lupin. Lo sapeva che non avevi…"_

Avery non finì mai la frase. Remus si girò su se stesso, di nuovo comandato dalla bestia dentro di lui, e gli tirò un gancio dritto in faccia.

Il resto, beh, era stato qualche colpo inferto e dato, fino a che Avery non era crollato sotto le sue mani, e lui, allora, non riuscendo a ragionare lucidamente, aveva infierito.

Ci erano voluti due minuti buoni prima che Remus riuscisse a riprendere il controllo di sé, e a capire cos'aveva fatto. Il lupo ringhiava ancora dentro di lui, insoddisfatto, mentre Remus alzava le mani verso il viso e le vedeva sporche di sangue. Tremava, come prima, ma non per la rabbia.

Dopo essersi parzialmente ripreso, aveva fatto levitare il corpo di Avery, che era svenuto, e, senza guardarlo, si era diretto in infermeria.

E ora, dopo aver passato il resto della notte in un sogno senza sogni, grazie a una delle miracolose pozioni di madama Chips, i suoi amici erano lì davanti a lui con sorrisi comprensivi, a sostenerlo perché sicuramente lui aveva ragione e l'altro torto.

_E invece sono un mostro._

Remus non sapeva che pensare. Una cosa simile non gli era mai capitata prima. Certo, diventava più irritabile quando si avvicinava la luna piena, ma non a tal punto…

… _Al punto di lottare per uccidere._

Ecco, l'aveva pensato. E la verità era che in quel momento l'odio per Avery era così forte, nelle sue vene, che se non avesse ritrovato la ragione in tempo probabilmente avrebbe continuato a sbattergli la testa sul pavimento con foga, e forse a quest'ora gli starebbe strappando la carne dalle ossa a morsi.

_Come solo un mostro farebbe. Come Fenir Greyback._

Suo padre aveva sempre evitato l'argomento, ma lui aveva scoperto comunque la verità. E aveva cercato informazioni su Fenrir, da allora, e aveva scoperto che uccideva e trasformava per passione, che amava i _bambini_…

Remus deglutì e chiuse gli occhi. Non voleva piangere lì, davanti ai suoi amici. Doveva resistere ancora un po'.

"Signor Lupin?"

Remus sospirò, riconoscendo la voce di Silente. Avrebbe passato un bel guaio.

In effetti, Silente aveva il volto scuro, e sembrava estremamente preoccupato. La McGranitt lo accompagnava, e disse a James e agli altri di andarsene.

"Ma Remus…"

"Via, signor Potter. Le avevo detto di passare _dopo_ le lezioni, non prima. Il preside deve discutere con lui."

Gli altri malandrini non poterono far altro che lanciare un'occhiata dispiaciuta a Remus, prima di andarsene.

"Minerva, saresti così gentile da lasciarci soli?" chiese Silente, accomodandosi sulla sedia che prima aveva ospitato Sirius.

La McGranitt gli lanciò una strana occhiataccia, ma acconsentì. Silente agitò la bacchetta e le tende attorno al suo letto si chiusero, poi il mago pronunciò altri incantesimi – Remus li riconobbe come incantesimi per impedire ad altre persone di origliare.

"Signor Lupin, mi racconti che è successo."

Remus voltò di nuovo la testa, ma purtroppo non riusciva più a vedere la finestra. Sbatté le palpebre tre volte, velocemente, per ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

"Signor Lupin, non sono qui per giudicarla, ora. Non sono in veste ufficiale: discuteremo della sua punizione più tardi, quando si sarà completamente ripreso. Voglio solo sapere che è successo, perché sono preoccupato."

Remus voltò lo sguardo, fissando di nuovo il preside negli occhi. Non mentiva; aveva un'espressione contrita e preoccupata.

Le lacrime avevano iniziato a scendere sul suo volto, ma Remus non vi badò. Doveva liberarsi da quel peso; se lo sentiva addosso, opprimente, che gli comprimeva lo stomaco.

_Sto diventando un mostro._

Iniziò quindi a raccontare.

* * *

"Ragazzi, ma è vero che Remus è finito in infermeria perché ha picchiato qualcuno?" chiese Alice, spintonando gli studenti e avvicinandosi ai malandrini.

"Non sappiamo nulla, non abbiamo fatto in tempo a chiederglielo…" rispose Sirius, stringendo le mano nervosamente fra loro.

"Oh, parlate di Remus?" intervenne Lancelot, il fratello gemello di Marlene McKinnon "Pare che abbia steso Avery."

"Avery?" chiese Lily, socchiudendo le labbra, sconcertata.

"Sì, erano di turno insieme, e Robert mi ha detto che anche lui è assente oggi…" Robert Vance era il cugino di Emmeline, ed era stato smistato a Corvonero.

Sirius fischiò. James si passò una mano fra i capelli, nervoso.

Peter, invece, osservava Mary, che era poco dietro Alice e che, invece, sfuggiva al suo sguardo.

"Mary." disse infine "Posso parlarti un attimo?"

La ragazza alzò il viso, rossissima, e strinse la labbra. Lily fece un piccolo sorriso d'incoraggiamento e la spinse.

"Tutti in classe!" tuonò la voce del professor Lupin, alle loro spalle.

Peter guardò Mary, mortificato, e Lily decise d'intervenire.

"Professore, Mary ha un po' di mal di stomaco, e Peter si stava giusto offrendo di accompagnarla in infermeria…"

Lumacorno si fermò ad osservarli per un secondo, sconcertato, poi un ampio sorriso furbo si aprì sul suo volto.

"Certo, certo… Se la signorina McDonanld sta così male…" disse, concludendo con un occhiolino che fece arrossire Mary ancora di più.

Peter sorrise, ringraziando mentalmente il professore, e afferrò il polso della ragazza, sotto lo sguardo confuso della maggior parte delle persone. Solo Lily sorrideva, soddisfatta, mentre James aveva inclinato la testa e, Peter ci poteva scommettere, ci sarebbe arrivato in qualche minuto.

Avrebbe dovuto sopportare le sue prese in giro, poi.

Sospirò, ma quando entrò in un'aula vuota e si girò verso Mary sorrideva, impacciato.

"Ecco, Peter… Ascolta… Se non vuoi, non serve che…"

Mary era imbarazzata e a disagio. Si era dichiarata a Peter spinta da Lily, dopo mesi che ormai aveva una cotta per lui, ma lui era scappato via terrorizzato e lei, beh… Aveva capito che non c'era storia, e che non avrebbe dovuto dichiararsi, e che non voleva comunque rovinare il gruppo dei Grifondoro, perché, sul serio, erano un bel gruppo… Se ne sarebbe fatta una ragione, sarebbe stata forte… Solo… Solo non voleva essere scaricata direttamente… Sentire le _parole_…

"Mary, ma cosa ti piace di me?"

La ragazza alzò il viso di scatto, sorpresa. Questa domanda non se l'aspettava.

"Cosa… Cosa…?"

"Beh, se non è uno scherzo." anche Peter era arrossito, e si stava grattando la nuca, in imbarazzo "Perché io non capisco, sai, con James e Sirius e Remus e Frank…"

Improvvisamente, Mary scoppiò a ridere. Rise così tanto che dovette accovacciarsi e tenersi la pancia, mentre Peter, sempre più a disagio, non sapeva che fare.

"Oh!" disse infine, mentre si asciugava le lacrime agli occhi "Ma allora è per questo che sei scappato via?"

"Io… Non capisco, Mary."

Mary vide che il ragazzo era in seria difficoltà. Smise di ridere, si ricompose e si avvicinò, poggiandogli una mano sulla sua.

"Non è che ci sia molto da capire. Mi piaci e basta." Mary arrossì di nuovo, ma non abbassò lo sguardo e continuò a sorridere, dolcemente "Mi piace il tuo essere un po' impacciato e goffo, mi piace la profonda amicizia che nutri per gli altri, mi piace la tua gentilezza e mi piace anche quando sei confuso e ti gratti la testa, proprio come hai fatto prima. Hai uno sguardo dolce e un sorriso che ti illumina il volto, per certe occasioni, mentre per altre sfoderi il tuo sorriso furbo – in genere quando stai con James, Sirius e Remus. Sei un combina guai, ne hai fatte passare di tutte i colori a Gazza, assieme agli altri, e poi vedo che t'impegni come per raggiungerli, sia nello studio che per risultare simpatico; eppure, niente di ciò che fai sembra forzato. Mi piace come lavori sodo per un obbiettivo, ma sei anche modesto e non ti vanti mai dei tuoi successi. Ecco, credo di averti detto quasi tutto."

"Quasi?!" chiese Peter, sconcertato. Non è che non si riconoscesse nelle parole di Mary, ma lui le aveva sempre viste con… Come se fossero negative. Il suo impegnarsi per raggiungere gli altri, ad esempio, lui lo considerava un non essere _abbastanza_. O la sua goffaggine, che non si poteva propriamente considerare una dote. Mentre Mary… Mary aveva trasformato queste cose e ci aveva visto del _buono_, davvero.

E a lui, poteva piacere Mary?

Non si soffermò sull'aspetto fisico, anche se Mary era una bella ragazza, perché sapeva di essere lui stesso in svantaggio, su quel campo. Che sapeva di Mary?

Le piacevano i dolci, dormire fino a tardi, rifuggire dal sole d'estate. Collezionava piume d'oca e quadernetti, che comprava con l'intenzione di usare, ma a cui poi rinunciava per 'non sporcarli'. Era una brava amica, sorrideva quasi sempre e le poche volte che era di malumore cercava di non farlo notare.

Pensandoci, Peter iniziò a ricordare altro dettagli, come la smorfia buffa che Mary faceva ogniqualvolta era in disaccordo con qualcuno, o il suo modo di tenere i capelli, con la riga di lato, che spostava dietro le orecchie per prepararsi ad ascoltare un'amica in difficoltà, o che raccoglieva frettolosamente con una matita prima di ogni lezione… Peter ricordò questi e altri dettagli, e poi si vide accanto a Mary, a tenerle la mano e ad abbracciarla, e pensò anche alla derisione degli altri per la nuova coppia felice, e poi pensò che sarebbe _davvero_ stato felice…

"Peter, torni su questo mondo, per piacere?"

Mary, infatti, aveva notato che Peter, ora, osservava sopra la sua spalla, con un enorme sorriso, e sembrava come estraniato da tutto. Al suo richiamo, il ragazzo tornò a fissarla negli occhi, senza che tuttavia il sorriso sparisse.

"Sì." disse alla fine "Sì, mi piacerebbe essere il tuo ragazzo, Mary."

Mary sembrò illuminarsi tutta, poi, a metà fra l'emozionato e il timoroso, si alzò sulle punte e lasciò un lieve bacio sulle labbra di Peter, che sbarrò gli occhi.

"Senti." disse poi, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo "Secondo te, dobbiamo andare a lezione?"

Peter, che si era ripreso da quel bacio improvviso, fece il suo solito sorriso malandrino.

"Sai cosa? Io dico che ci siamo guadagnati l'ora libera…"

* * *

Lily amava pozioni.

Quel sotterraneo era la sua oasi di pace, l'unico posto dove era in grado di concentrarsi davvero e di far lavorare le mani, per tagliare, misurare, mescolare, regolare la fiamma… Senza che il suo cervello interferisse poi troppo, mentre il suo corpo faceva ciò che, ormai, gli veniva automatico.

Quella mattina, però, era preoccupata per Remus. Certo, l'aver visto Peter trascinarsi via Mary l'aveva rincuorata un poco, ma era soprattutto Remus che… Non capiva. Aveva davvero fatto a botte? Stando a quanto aveva sentito, aveva un labbro gonfio, segno che comunque qualcosa dovesse essere successo.

_Così vicino alla luna piena…_

Remus non sapeva che lei sapeva. Lui e Severus l'avevano scoperto tanto tempo prima; poco prima di litigare, in effetti. O meglio, l'avevano sospettato. Lei aveva intuito che quella era la verità e aveva cercato in tutti i modi di allontanare Severus da essa, per evitare problemi… Certo, anche se Remus non era ai livelli del James dell'epoca, aveva avuto paura che il suo ex migliore amico potesse usare _certe informazioni_ contro di lui. E, capendo questo, già prima di litigare aveva iniziato a farsi delle domande, in merito alla loro amicizia.

Comunque, non riusciva a non pensare a cosa potesse essere successo, e la sua preoccupazione era raddoppiata dalla sua condizione. Solo che non poteva neppure chiedergli qualcosa di _specifico_, o si sarebbe insospettito e chiuso a riccio.

Dopo pranzo sarebbe andato a trovarlo, con James e Sirius. Lily ci avrebbe scommesso la testa che loro _sapevano_, e così forse avrebbe potuto apprendere qualcosa di più. Altrimenti, se Remus fosse stato restio a parlare, se ne sarebbe andata dopo poco e l'avrebbe lasciato sfogare in pace con i suoi amici.

"Lily, mi passi la radice di Asfodelo?"

La ragazza passò l'ingrediente ad Alice, sovrappensiero. Nel farlo, un occhio di scarafaggio che era rimasto impigliato nelle radici cadde nel suo calderone, da cui fuoriuscirono scintille arancioni.

"Oh, cavolo…" mormorò, cercando di sistemare il danno e non pensando più a nient'altro fino alla fine dell'ora. Non poteva iniziare l'anno con un brutto voto, non in pozioni e non nell'anno dei M. A. G. O..

Per il momento, per Remus, non poteva fare assolutamente nulla.


	7. Cambiamenti

**È veramente difficile gestire una storia con così tanti personaggi e punti di vista. Per questo credo che i capitoli continueranno ad allungarsi. Non posso sempre spezzarli, o trattare le cose a metà; non avrebbe senso.**

**Per il resto, qui vediamo una prima panoramica dell'Ordine – insomma, solo tre persone a caso per il momento – e affrontiamo i sentimenti di Remus… E un po' di altra roba. Spero di non annoiarvi u.u**

**Buona lettura! :)**

* * *

**Cambiamenti**

Silente era tornato a casa, ovvero al quartier generale dell'Ordine della Fenice, per osservare le carte con Elphias Doge.

"L'unico schema rilevato è che colpisce città importanti mentre il ministero concentra tutti i suoi sforzi altrove, Albus. Non posso prevedere dove colpirà, ma posso escludere Londra – perché si svolgerà lì la festa di Samhain – ed Edimburgo, dove ha colpito l'ultima volta. Per il resto, non ci rimane che affidarci al caso."

Silente strinse la labbra, contrariato ma consapevole di non poter fare di più.

"Grazie, Elphias."

Gli avrebbe davvero fatto comodo avere una spia nei Mangiamorte, ma l'unico che si fosse imbarcato nella missione era Dearborn Caradoc, e ancora occupava gli ultimi gradini della scala gerarchica, quindi non gli era di alcuna utilità. Vero, grazie a lui avevano scoperto chi tenere d'occhio, ma erano pedine comunque troppo piccole perché fossero realmente utili. Solo Lord Voldemort in persona conosceva tutti i propri sostenitori, e Silente sospettava che quelli che godevano di maggiore stima, da parte sua, non si conoscessero neppure fra di loro. Solo qualche malfattore come Greyback, Travers e Yaxley, giusto per fare qualche nome, era libero di circolare a viso scoperto, ed erano proprio quei malfattori che Caradoc scopriva e di cui riferiva i nomi.

I due vecchi amici si diressero in salotto, dove Gideon, Fabian e Alastor li stavano aspettando.

"Allora?" chiese Fabian, con un enorme sorriso stampato sulle labbra.

"Non sappiamo molto" rispose Silente, accomodandosi sul divano "Quindi seguiremo il solito schema."

"Fico." rispose ancora il ragazzo, facendo un occhiolino a Malocchio, che per tutta risposta sbuffò.

"Ragazzo, vedi di stare attento questa volta. Non farmi venire altre strane manie come, chessò, la passione per i ragni."

"Ehi! Questa è un'idea, potrei…"

"Non ci pensare nemmeno."

"Allora, Silente, io che devo fare? Ti seguo con Malocchio e gli altri?" intervenne Gideon.

Silente osservò le quattro persone dinanzi a lui.

Gideon era il proprietario di una piccola farmacia a Diagon Alley e, essendone il padrone e avendo due dipendenti al suo servizio, poteva allontanarsene quando le circostanze lo richiedevano. Fabian, suo fratello gemello, aveva frequentato tutti i corsi per diventare Auror, con risultati eccellenti, ma non aveva ancora dato l'esame finale, sotto consiglio di Silente stesso, che così poteva avvalersi di un buon Auror senza che il ministero sospettasse niente. Inoltre, a lui era affidato il compito di istruire le nuove leve dell'Ordine, dato che era ancora fresco di Accademia. Si era esercitato per anni con il fratello, rendendolo un combattente eccellente e prezioso, e anche per le sue doti di insegnate Silente era comunque restio a farlo scendere in battaglia. Per questo, ormai da anni, gli faceva prendere il posto di Alastor durante le innumerevoli feste che il Ministro organizzava come 'contentino' alla popolazione: sapeva che, lì, sarebbe stato al sicuro. Dopo ogni missione Alastor vedeva i ricordi di Fabian utilizzando il suo pensatoio ed era quindi in grado di ricordarsi ogni cosa. L'unico lato negativo di tutto quel piano era che Fabian, con il tempo, aveva reso Alastor un personaggio abbastanza eccentrico, ma era comunque una cosa che, per ora, tenevano sotto controllo. Fabian sapeva di non poter esagerare, o avrebbe fatto saltare la propria copertura; inoltre, il povero Alastor si trovava a dover dar corda alle sue follie anche quando riprendeva i suoi compiti al Ministero, sempre per non far insospettire i colleghi. L'unica trovata geniale, per ora, era stata quella della fiaschetta: Fabian aveva fatto sì che tutti sapessero che Moody beveva solo dalla propria fiaschetta; ormai era diventata un'abitudine assodata, e rendeva più semplici le cose quando dovevano far ricorso alla Polisucco.

"Sì, opereremo come al solito." rispose, trattenendo un sospiro. Si sentiva responsabile della vita di tutti loro, e, purtroppo, molti l'avevano già persa. Era un peso che gravava unicamente sulle sue spalle, e anche il pensiero che lo facesse per il bene superiore non gli era di conforto.

Quanti sarebbero tornati vivi dalla notte di Samhain? Quanti morti invece gli si sarebbero stesi sul cuore? Ogniqualvolta che quei dubbi e quelle domande si facevano largo dentro di sé, lui pensava ad Ariana, al suo sorriso gentile, e capiva che doveva andare avanti, che era il solo modo per fermare Lord Voldemort.

"Allora avviso gli altri." disse Gideon, annuendo brevemente.

"Sì, avvisali." rispose Silente, chinando il capo.

I tempi erano sempre bui.

* * *

Lily aveva mangiato due toast al volo e poi aveva seguito James e Sirius in infermeria – Peter era sparito da un pezzo, assieme a Mary.

Trovarono Remus ancora sul letto, con un accenno di sorriso. I suoi occhi si illuminarono appena vide gli amici.

"Allora, Remus, stanno circolando un sacco di storie sul tuo conto…"

"… È vero che hai steso Avery?"

Un'ombra passò sul viso del ragazzo, ma solo Lily sembrò accorgersene. Gli altri due sembravano eccitati, persino esaltati da quella prospettiva.

"Beh… Sì." rispose, e Sirus iniziò a sghignazzare e gli diede due pacche sulla spalla.

"E bravo, amico, chi se lo sarebbe mai aspettato dal nostro Remus?"

James, invece, aveva iniziato ad osservarlo con espressione seria.

"Ma stai bene?" chiese Lily, preoccupata, sporgendosi verso di lui.

Remus si sforzò di sorridere.

"Sì… Passerò di certo un guaio, ma sto bene."

"Sei sicuro? Madama Chips che ti ha detto?"

"Io… Sto bene, Lily, davvero."

Lily vide che si stava chiudendo a riccio, così sospirò e si alzò.

"Va beh, ti lascio con questi due idioti, dai." disse, sconsolata. L'aveva previsto, che Remus non volesse approfondire l'argomento, e forse avrebbe voluto parlarne con i suoi migliori amici, quindi lei era certamente di troppo. Lo sapeva, ormai, e non poteva far altro che vegliarlo da lontano, soprattutto in periodi come questi, verso la luna piena. Lo sapeva ed era sempre stata un po' in ansia, sì, ma non era mai successa una cosa simile così vicina alla trasformazione, quindi… Ma non poteva dire niente. Non poteva, perché Remus non sapeva che lei sapeva, e quindi doveva solo evitare di fare la figura di un'amica troppo apprensiva.

Remus sporse il braccio e l'afferrò per il polso.

"No, resta."

Nella sua espressione c'era qualcosa che fece scattare James: lui, a differenza di Sirius, era in grado di capire quando una situazione era seria. Era un ragazzo un po' a metà, decisamente esagerato come Sirius, ma anche un buon osservatore come Remus, e sapeva conciliare queste due parti di sé senza che fossero troppo evidenti. L'unica cosa che gli mancava, forse, era il buon senso di Peter.

"Sirius, non ho mangiato praticamente niente per correre qui, dici che c'è ancora qualcosa in Sala Grande? O ci facciamo direttamente una scappatella nelle cucine?"

Sirius fissò l'amico, sorpreso, e vide James alzare le palpebre nella solita espressione di 'so che non hai capito ma fidati di me e andiamocene', così scrollò le spalle e si alzò per seguirlo.

"Vedi di uscire presto, Remus, perché dobbiamo dirti parecchie cose!"

Remus sorrise e ringraziò mentalmente James, che l'aveva lasciato solo con Lily.

La ragazza si risedette, un po' in imbarazzo. Per qualche istante non parlò nessuno, mentre Lily meditava l'idea di dirgli che sapeva…

"Lo so che lo sai." disse Remus, sorprendendola. Lily alzò la testa di scatto.

"Lo sai?"

"Sì… Dall'inizio dell'anno scorso." rispose lui, passandosi una mano fra i capelli e lasciandola lì. Sospirò "Vedo come mi guardi, quando… Quando si avvicina il periodo, ecco."

"Remus…"

"Sono stato un vigliacco. Avrei dovuto dirtelo, quantomeno perché sapevo che sapevi."

Ecco, Remus ci aveva pensato per tutta la mattinata. Dopo il colloquio con Silente, aveva ripensato ancora alle parole di Avery.

"_Sai, Silente può anche far finta che tutto vada bene e che il mondo è lindo e pulito, finché siamo ad Hogwarts… Ma fuori, nella vita vera, credi che nessuno conosca il tuo segreto, Lupin? Davvero?"_

Aveva capito che, fingendo di essere quello che non era, non sarebbe mai andato da nessuna parte. Avery aveva ragione: erano in guerra, altra gente sapeva… Non potevi nascondere i tuoi segreti in un armadio e sperare solo che nessuno li scoprisse; erano in un periodo in cui le verità più scomode venivano scoperte dai tuoi nemici, per poterle usare contro di te. E l'unico modo per annullare il potere di un segreto che ti riguardava nelle mani di un nemico, era quello di far sparire il segreto stesso.

Solo che era ancora troppo presto, non si sentiva pronto. Solo i malandrini conoscevano quel lato di lui, ma, sebbene Remus avesse sempre apprezzato il loro atteggiamento – erano persino diventati Animaghi per lui! – non era abbastanza. Perché sia James che Sirius che Peter non avevano fatto altro che fare della sua condizione un motivo di gioco e di svago; trasformare la sua notte di dolore in un'occasione di trovarsi tutti e di correre, liberi, nel vento. Di certo vedevano la sua sofferenza nella trasformazione e di certo quello era il loro modo per stargli accanto, ma Remus non voleva mettere un'ulteriore ombra sul loro rapporto parlando più specificatamente della sua condizione. Probabilmente sarebbero stati a sentirlo, sì, e l'avrebbero consolato come potevano, certo, ma poi non sarebbe più stato lo stesso. Con loro, Remus voleva continuare a sentirsi lupo, e non licantropo.

Ecco perché ora voleva parlare con Lily. Lei era l'unica ragazza con cui avesse stretto un rapporto di solida amicizia, sebbene fino a quel momento le avesse tenuto nascosta la sua condizione. Era con lei che si confidava quando le cose andavano male, per un motivo o per un altro, ed era sempre lei a tirarlo su di morale in quelle occasioni. Così come anche lui era stato il suo confidente in diverse occasioni. La loro amicizia non nasceva sul divertimento idiota, come quella dei malandrini, ma sulle reciproche confidenze delle proprie zone d'ombra; posti che, almeno Remus, non avrebbe mai fatto raggiungere a nessun altro, nemmeno agli altri malandrini.

Lily era rimasta in silenzio. Non sapeva che dire, sapeva solo che toccava a Remus fare la prossima mossa.

"… Adesso sì che mi servirebbe un armadio." sussurrò, e lei vide il suo volto contrarsi.

Lily, allora, si alzò e si sdraiò nel letto, accanto a lui. Remus si accomodò meglio e le fece passare il braccio dietro la testa, prima di girarsi a guardarla in faccia.

"Sono stato un pessimo amico, perdonami."

"Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, Remus."

"Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima."

"Ma io avevo capito, e per questo ho rispettato la tua scelta. Immaginavo cosa potesse significare per te."

Remus sospirò, stringendo la ragazza fra le braccia e affondando il suo viso fra i suoi capelli. Lily ricambiò l'abbraccio, cercando di infondergli tutta la sua comprensione e la sua sicurezza.

"James, Sirius e Peter lo sanno. Per loro è diverso, per loro…"

"… È un gioco?"

"Come lo sai?"

"Perché ormai li conosco. Loro non riescono a prendere mai niente sul serio."

"Non è così, Lily. Hanno preso seriamente tutta la questione, davvero, e so che se fanno quello che fanno lo fanno per cercare di tirarmi su il morale e di non farmi pensare a… Tutto."

Non poteva certo dire a Lily che i suoi amici erano diventati Animaghi non registrati per lui, ma sapeva anche che lei avrebbe capito. Non poteva lasciarla fraintendere, perché i malandrini erano i suoi migliori amici e non voleva che lei si facesse un'opinione sbagliata su di loro.

"Ho capito, Remus. Ma questo non basta, no?"

C'era un profondo senso d'affetto in Remus, come un calore che partiva direttamente dal cuore per diffondersi nel resto del corpo, quando ogni volta capiva che Lily era sempre un passo avanti a lui, nella comprensione di se stesso. Remus si era reso conto solo in quest'ultimo giorno del peso che provava, della potenza effettiva che il mostro aveva su di lui, mentre Lily non aveva dovuto nemmeno osservarlo in faccia per comprendere.

Le voleva molto, molto bene.

"No, non basta. È quello che è successo ieri sera. Io… Non credevo neppure che fosse possibile."

Remus sentiva di nuovo le lacrime premergli per uscire, ma, deglutendo, le ricacciò indietro. Era il momento di confidarsi; si sarebbe sfogato poi.

"L'ho sentito, Lily, l'ho sentito dentro di me _e non sono riuscito a fermarlo_. Era la bestia, il mostro, ed io ero arrabbiato, sì, ma questo non giustifica… Non giustifica…"

Lily aveva sciolto l'abbraccio per tirarsi su e invertire la posizione: adesso, il capo di Remus era sul suo petto, e lei gli stava accarezzando lievemente i capelli, mentre lui aveva iniziato a piangere.

"Non è colpa tua, Remus. Capita a tutti di perdere il controllo."

L'aveva capito subito, Lily, prima ancora che Remus aprisse bocca; a dirla tutta prima ancora che lo vedesse. Appena aveva saputo che aveva fatto a botte, sapeva che il lupo c'entrava qualcosa. Remus, infatti, nei giorni prima di trasformarsi era debole, troppo debole. Non dormiva bene, sembrava esausto anche solo a fare le scale, non riusciva a concentrarsi in classe e diventava più taciturno del solito. Erano tutte cose che aveva osservato nel corso del tempo, e che l'avevano aiutata a capire. Quindi era impensabile che avesse fatto a pugni proprio l'altra sera, e soprattutto era impensabile che, da solo, avesse steso Avery, decisamente più massiccio di lui. L'unica cosa che poteva averlo aiutato era la forza del lupo che dimorava dentro di lui, la maledizione che gli stancava la carne ma che gli imbrigliava l'anima.

"Qu-questo… Non è s-solo…"

"Ssssht. Lo so, lo so."

Remus pianse per parecchi minuti, mentre Lily continuava ad accarezzargli i capelli. Alla fine, il ragazzo si asciugò il viso nella manica della veste e si alzò con la schiena, senza tuttavia fissare Lily negli occhi.

"Grazie." mormorò, con la voce un po' roca.

"Figurati, Remus. Sai che ci sono sempre, per te. E per la cronaca, ora che so la verità anche in via 'ufficiale', per me non cambia niente, ci siamo capiti?"

Remus alzò lo sguardo e sorrise.

"Lo so, Lily."

Le strinse la mano, prima che la campanella risuonò nell'infermeria e che Lily dovesse correre via, a lezione.

* * *

James era riuscito a mangiarsi altre due fette di torta al cioccolato, prima di dirigersi tranquillamente con Sirius verso l'aula di Trasfigurazione.

"Amico, sono pienissimo." gli disse, picchiandosi la mano sulla pancia.

"Se mangi come un maiale…"

"Sì, Potter, direi che 'maiale' ti si addice."

Era stato Severus Piton a parlare.

"Mocciosus! Oh, cavolo, Felpato, non ricordavo che dovessimo dividere l'aula con questi…"

"A chi lo dici, Ramoso. Fortuna che Remus ha steso quell'altro, altrimenti la puzza sarebbe stata insopportabile."

Severus era arrossito e aveva stretto pugni e labbra, e stava per ribattere qualcosa, quando sopraggiunse la McGranitt.

"Forza, tutti dentro."

"Ma la campanella non è ancora suonata, prof!" protestò James.

"Immagino che un ripasso non vi farà male. Dentro, ho detto."

Borbottando, sia James che Sirius entrarono in aula e si diressero verso i posti in fondo, come loro solito. Sirius lanciò la cartella sul banco accanto al loro, per tenere il posto a Peter, semmai si fosse ripresentato.

Nel giro di cinque minuti arrivarono tutti, con l'unica eccezione di Lily, che si precipitò nell'aula dopo che la campanella era già suonata da un pezzo.

"Mi… Scusi…" disse, ansimando per la corsa "Ero… Con… Remus…"

"Si sieda, signorina Evans. La lezione è già iniziata."

L'unico posto rimasto era accanto ad Alice, esattamente dietro a Severus.

Lily si sedette, cercando di ignorare il suo ex migliore amico, che dal canto suo non aveva battuto ciglio e aveva continuato ad esercitarsi su Mulciber. Difatti, avevano iniziato l'anno parlando di Trasfigurazione Umana Parziale.

James si era perso un attimo per osservarla, invece.

Sirius continuava ad armeggiare con il suo braccio, cercando di trasformarlo in quello di un gatto, mentre lui guardava Lily scostare una ciocca di capelli dal viso e parlare con Alice per essere aggiornata.

La materia preferita di James era sempre stata Trasfigurazione; non a caso lui e gli altri erano diventati Animagus dopo soli cinque anni di tentativi. La Trasfigurazione si basava tutta sul cambiamento e, osservando Lily, James iniziò a meditare.

Com'era cambiato il loro rapporto, rispetto agli inizi?

In prima Lily non lo considerava degno di attenzione; era una ragazza allegra e sicura, ma preferiva la compagnia di Mary e le altre, oltre a quella di Mocciosus. In effetti, per qualche anno, Mocciosus era stato l'unico ragazzo che lei avesse fatto avvicinare a sé, e questo James proprio non l'aveva compreso. Poi Lily aveva iniziato a crescere, a diventare amica di Remus, ad essere sprezzante nei confronti di Sirius e paziente verso Peter, mentre lui… Beh, verso di lui provava solo odio. Non indifferenza, ma un odio totale, viscerale.

E invece, adesso, erano ottimi amici. Cos'era successo? Possibile che la sua storia con Ivonne avesse contribuito così tanto ad avvicinarla? Era solo perché non la corteggiava più palesemente?

Eppure, lei non aveva mai smesso di occupare i suoi pensieri, nemmeno mentre stava con Ivonne. Forse si era 'ridimensionato', come amavano dire Remus e Peter, e questo aveva contribuito a renderlo più simpatico ai suoi occhi.

Però non bastava. Certo, Lily gli era rimasta amica anche dopo che la storia con Ivonne era finita – sicuramente era stata la persona da cui era andato dopo la morte di sua madre, per ricevere un abbraccio, ma non amava ricordare i particolari di quel periodo –, solo che… La situazione si era come bloccata. Era in stallo, e lui non sapeva come progredire.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto stringerla, baciarla; gli sarebbe piaciuto che lei ridesse alle sue battute, che lo prendesse in giro, persino che si arrabbiasse con lui. Invece Lily manteneva quel sorriso neutrale in sua compagnia, e non è che pensasse che fosse falsa, solo… Era un sorriso da amica, non da amante. E lui voleva disperatamente un cambiamento, in quel momento; voleva disperatamente gridare al mondo il suo amore, quando entrambi erano ancora ad Hogwarts, prima che la guerra li sopraffacesse…

James non era stupido. Sapeva cosa c'era fuori, e aveva già preso la sua decisione di combattere. Solo, per il momento, per quei pochi mesi di luce che ancora gli restavano, voleva viversi Lily senza freni, né esitazioni. Ma non poteva.

Non aveva parlato a nessuno di Ivonne e della verità dei suoi sentimenti; solo Emmeline sapeva. E lui non poteva fare niente, senza i suoi amici, perché qualcosa gli suggeriva che mettersi a corteggiarla come al quinto anno, beh, non sarebbe stata la scelta vincente.

Alla fine, era un problema di Lily. Era lei a dover aprire gli occhi su di lui, a considerarlo come possibile partner, ma lui non sapeva come farglielo fare. Melly gli aveva promesso il suo aiuto, sì… Ma in cosa poteva consistere questo aiuto? Avrebbe dovuto parlarne con lei.

Poi, doveva la verità anche ad altri. Remus, ad esempio, e Peter. Sirius l'avrebbe saputa, ovviamente, dato che erano più che fratelli, ma in quel campo non gli sarebbe stato utile per niente. Per lui, infatti, l'amore romantico era una faccenda di poco conto, del tutto marginale nella vita.

"Ramoso, stai cercando di squarciarmi?"

James riportò l'attenzione sull'amico. In effetti, ora il suo braccio sembrava quello di una pantera gigante, e senza farlo apposta James aveva sfoderato gli artigli e si era mosso. Concentrandosi un altro po' li ritrasse: era una sensazione strana.

"Sai, Felpato… I felini non mi si adattano."

"Sicuro. Se non hai le corna in testa non sei felice!"

James gli tirò uno scappellotto con il braccio umano, ma Sirius si ritrasse, Avrebbero ripreso a lottare, se la McGranitt non avesse tossito, proprio mentre passava davanti a loro.

"Dai, rimettimelo a posto, tocca a me." aveva detto quindi James, allungando di nuovo il braccio felino.

* * *

"Marilù!" aveva escalato Frank, correndo verso Alice, che era appena entrata dal ritratto della Signora Grassa e aveva in braccio un gatto grigio, nero e bianco.

"Dove l'hai trovata?" chiese alla ragazza, che si stava scrollando il pelo di dosso "Oh, non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza!"

"Era nascosta dietro un'armatura, giù al terzo piano; ora scusa ma devo correre, stavo iniziando il giro di ronda… A dopo!"

Alice, infatti, era l'altro Caposcuola di Grifondoro, ed era stata costretta a coprire anche i turni di Remus.

Frank, contento di aver ritrovato la sua gatta, annunciò ad Emmeline che abbandonava la partita a scacchi per sedersi sul divano e coccolarla. Non la vedeva dall'inizio della scuola, quindi circa due settimane.

"E Peter?" chiese, guardandosi attorno. Infatti, in Sala Comune, oltre a qualche studente degli altri anni, c'erano solo James, Sirius, Emmeline e Lily.

"È sparito con Mary." rispose Lily, cercando di mascherare un sorriso.

"Aspetta, Peter e Mary stanno assieme? Da quando?" intervenne James, distogliendo l'attenzione dalla rivista di moto babbane che stava guardando con Sirius.

"Credo da oggi, in effetti…"

Sirius buttò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere di gusto, mentre James fissava Lily in stato di shock. Poi il ragazzo batté un pugno sul tavolo e si alzò in piedi di scatto, spaventando la povera Marilù che non perse l'occasione per filarsela.

"Si è fatto la ragazza prima di me! Questo non è assolutamente giusto! Emmeline, a rapporto!"

Melly sospirò e lo seguì, paziente, mentre Sirius ancora rideva e Lily chiedeva ad un incazzato Frank "Ma lui non è stato con Ivonne?".

"Quella non conta!" le urlò dietro James dalle scale del dormitorio, dove si stava dirigendo con Emmeline.

"Si può sapere che ci facciamo qua?" chiese lei, una volta entrata nella stanza.

"Melly, mi devi aiutare! Devo riuscire a conquistare Lily! Solo che non so come fare."

"Siediti e sta' tranquillo, come prima cosa. Pensi che non ci abbia già pensato? A breve partirà l'operazione 'Spingiamo Lily fra le braccia di James'."

"Sei una santa. Ti adoro!"

"Frena, frena con quelle mani. Dorcas è gelosa."

James, che le si era fiondato addosso per abbracciarla, scoppiò a ridere.

Emmeline sorrise, e constatò che era riuscita a parlare di Dorcas in modo naturale. Si sentì ancora più leggera, mentre il suo proposito di urlare al mondo le cose come stavano aumentava sempre di più.

Ma non era quello il momento.

Adesso doveva decidere il suo piano d'azione. Perché, alla fine, come avrebbe fatto a spingere Lily fra le braccia di James?

"Ci servono dei collaboratori, te ne rendi conto, James?"

"Assolutamente."

"… L'hai detto ai tuoi amici?"

"… Uhm. No, non ancora."

"E che aspetti?"

James perse tutto d'un tratto l'aria allegra e si mise a sedere sul letto, pensieroso.

Non è che non voleva dire la verità ai suoi amici, solo… Solo che si sentiva _sporco_, in un certo senso. L'aveva taciuta tanto a lungo, ormai. Che avrebbero detto? I Malandrini non hanno segreti. Si sarebbero sentiti traditi? O lui stava dando alla faccenda troppa importanza?

"Senti, ti capisco, ok? So cosa si prova ad avere dei segreti." Melly lo fissò per qualche istante, prima di continuare "Ma devi farlo, poi ti sentirai meglio. E se tu confidi ai tuoi amici questo segreto, io… Io confiderò il mio alle ragazze."

Emmeline deglutì, non più tanto sicura della sua scelta. Imprecò mentalmente, perché non era in grado di gestire i suoi stessi pensieri: un minuto prima avrebbe voluto gridare al mondo il suo amore per Dorcas, e un minuto dopo, davanti alla prospettiva di doverlo fare veramente, si stava di nuovo chiudendo a riccio, tirandosi indietro.

James alzò lo sguardo e sorrise. Sapeva che per Melly non era facile quasi quanto per lui, poteva leggere la sua paura e i suoi dubbi nei suoi occhi. Ma l'avrebbe fatto lo stesso, perché in quella battaglia erano uniti. Si stavano solo supportando a vicenda, ma non avrebbero potuto far nulla senza quel primo passo, che era così piccolo ma ai loro occhi risultava così enorme.

"Va bene. Facciamo che entro una settimana la questione dev'essere risolta."

"… Due?"

"Una e mezza. È meglio mettersi d'impegno, e non perdere tempo."

Melly annuì.

Sarebbero riusciti a vincere la loro battaglia: lei a superare i pregiudizi della gente, e James a conquistare Lily.

Erano uniti, dovevano solo ricordarselo.

* * *

Etoille non aveva più scuse per poter passare del tempo con Severus senza destare sospetti, così aveva deciso di dire a tutti la verità.

Dopotutto, loro stavano insieme, no? Si erano già baciati diverse volte, e Severus era sembrato ben contento della cosa.

L'unica cosa era che non sapeva come fare. Solo sua sorella conosceva il suo segreto, e più volte le aveva detto che doveva dirlo e basta, che le sue erano solo paranoie, che Lucas non avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire. Se si era trattenuta tanto, infatti, era stato per paura del fratello.

"Senti, se non lo fai tu lo faccio io." l'aveva minacciata poi Giselle, giusto quella mattina, e lei allora stava camminando avanti e indietro nel dormitorio, torcendosi le mani e riflettendo. Sua sorella era una ragazza che manteneva le promesse, o le minacce che dir si voglia. E lei ne aveva abbastanza di dover star lontana da Severus, anche se la paura…

Oh, insomma! Avrebbe affrontato la situazione di petto.

Scese in sala comune e vide Severus confabulare con Mulciber e Lucas. Quello che era successo ad Avery li aveva lasciati preoccupati: nessuno di loro si sarebbe aspettato tanta violenza da parte di Lupin. Avery, infatti, aveva riportato delle ferite interne ed esterne tali che madama Chips non l'aveva ancora svegliato, e aveva cacciato via tutti i visitatori. Sapevano solo che si sarebbe rimesso in una settimana, ma l'attesa era comunque snervante.

"Piton, posso parlarti?" aveva chiesto, avvicinandosi ai tre. Giselle alzò lo sguardo dalla sua rivista e la fissò.

"Non vedi che stiamo discutendo? Non puoi tornare dopo, o domani?" chiese suo fratello.

Lei arrossì, ma non si diede per vinta.

"No, è una cosa urgente."

Severus si alzò e la seguì, lontano dagli amici.

"Etoille…" sussurrò, appena lei chiuse la porta dell'aula. Erano in una di quelle vicino alla sala comune, ed Etoille aveva pensato che potesse garantir loro un po' di intimità.

"Senti, Severus, tu mi piaci, ok? E anch'io credo di piacerti. Penso che dovremmo dirlo, che stiamo insieme; è inutile portare avanti questa recita…"

Severus sentì diverse sensazioni contrastanti. Una parte di lui voleva urlarle in faccia "Noi non stiamo insieme!" e un'altra voleva poter essere libero di baciarla davanti a tutti, in Sala Grande. Non pensò a _quel_ nome, non pensò a _quel_ viso, ma sapeva che _lei_ ci sarebbe stata, fra quei tutti. E che avrebbe visto la sua felicità, nonostante tutto.

"Devo capire come affrontare l'argomento con Lucas, Etoille…"

"Se ne farà una ragione."

La verità era che Etoille aveva tanta voglia di baciarlo. E allora, dato che erano soli in una stanza, con la porta chiusa, era facile tenere alla larga la paura di suo fratello, e cedere all'istinto.

Si avvicinò a Severus e gli buttò le braccia dietro il collo, alzandosi sulle punte e baciandolo con passione. Severus, dal canto suo, rispose in automatico a quei gesti, cingendole la vita ed abbassandosi con il viso.

"Ah… Era questa la cosa urgente?"

I due si staccarono, sobbalzando, mentre dalla porta Lucas li fissava un po' divertito e un po' infastidito.

"Lucas, io…" iniziò Etoille.

Lui alzò una mano e fece un cenno, come a dire che non gli importava.

"Sorellina, ti sei nascosta per me? Non dovevi. So bene che Severus è un caro amico e che non ti farebbe mai del male, dico bene?"

"Certamente." rispose lui, prestando attenzione alla velata minaccia nelle parole dell'altro.

"E come mai sei qui?" chiese quindi Etoille, sentendosi improvvisamente sollevata.

"Giselle mi ha detto di seguirvi. Ha fatto bene, ora non dovrete più preoccuparvi, no? Non mordo, dai… Tornate pure in sala comune."

"Beh, se permetti, torniamo fra qualche minuto."

Lucas sorrise, malizioso.

"Ho capito, vi lascio. Prenditi cura della mia sorellina, Piton!"

Severus aveva osservato la scena con la sua solita espressione neutrale. Tutto era andato meglio del previsto, ma l'aveva lasciato senza scelta.

Non avrebbe più potuto lasciare Etoille, se voleva continuare ad avere contatti con la famiglia Prewett. E avere contatti con la famiglia Prewett era estremamente importante, per avere possibilità dinanzi al Signore Oscuro; per entrare nella sua cerchia di fedelissimi.

In ogni caso, non gli era andata poi così male. Etoille era simpatica, con lei si sarebbe trovato bene; sempre che la ragazza non rivelasse lati nascosti d'ora in avanti, nel qual caso avrebbe dovuto assecondarla e basta, almeno fino a che il Signore Oscuro non l'avesse preso sotto la sua ala.

Per il resto, una ragazza valeva l'altro.

Per il resto, nessuna sarebbe stata _lei_, e quindi non c'era differenza.


End file.
